


Addicted to You

by lil_lavender_boi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Alastair (Supernatural), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Alastair (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Boy Dean Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Depression, Drug Use, Drugs, Dry Humping, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Partying, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Assault, Smoking, Students, Studying, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_lavender_boi/pseuds/lil_lavender_boi
Summary: Castiel, youngest heir to Novak Corp., now in his third year in college gets to live on his own, well almost. Castiel gets to live with a his best friend Balthazar in on campus housing but Balthazar informs him a tad to late that he had to get extra roommates; a couple named Sam and Jessica. Castiel is very unsure about them but when his car breaks down and needs to be fixed, Sam suggests his brother and dad's family company, a auto mechanic shop. Little did Castiel know, the moment he stepped into that shop would change his life forever.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 21
Kudos: 134





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So at the time I'm writing this is at the same time I'm writing another fic, this is just to give some variety so I don't get bored- but I also have wanted to do this for a long while and now I'm finally doing it. Hope you enjoy!

Castiel sighed as he threw the rest of the things in his room into the last box. Balthazar was waiting outside in the car. Chuck was standing in Castiel’s. 

“So, what? You're just leaving?” Chuck asked. 

“I don’t remember you starting this trouble with Michael. Or Lucifer. Or Gabriel or Raphael- not even Anna.” Castiel grumbled. His father sighed. 

“You're the youngest Castiel! You’re the last one to leave, it’s hard. You’ll understand when you’re a father.” Chuck sighed. Castiel held back the urge to roll his eyes. He walked past his dad and down the stairs. To have kids he’d have to a mate, and he’s not had one of those. Not to say he hadn’t had sex; he was an alpha after all. 

Castiel opened the front door, instantly shivering against the cold fall breeze, and quickly grabbed his trench coat from the box he was holding. He set the box down and slipped the coat on than picking up the box again. He walked outside and towards the large U-Haul moving truck, Balthazar leaned against the side of the large vehicle- smoking a cigarette quickly spotting Castiel. He gave a cheeky smirk and took the box from Castiel and setting it in the U-Hauls inside before closing the door and locking it. 

“Ok Cassie, get in the car. We’ll see you later Chuckles!” Balthazar salutes Castiel’s dad and snickers as a bitter frown crosses his face. 

“That’s Mr. Novak to you, Balthazar Middleton,” Chuck said curtly. 

“That’s Mr. Middleton to you, Chuckles,” Balthazar said mockingly. Castiel and Balthazar quickly climbed in the truck and drove off as Chuck screamed several profanities at Balthazar. 

____________________ 

Balthazar groaned dramatically and collapsed on it. He groaned and curled up on the blank bed. 

“Balthazar, come on we still have to get the furniture in the living room.” Castiel sighed, starting to shove Balthazar to his feet. “And then once that’s done you can go lay down on your bed!” 

“But your bed’s so much nicer~!” Balthazar groaned dramatically. Castiel gave a loud growl and Balthazar instantly looked at him in shock. “Growling? Really? I’m not an omega Castiel, that won’t work on me!” 

“No, but it’s a good distraction,” Castiel said quickly, he gave one last big shove and sent Balthazar sprawling onto the floor. 

“Dammit.” Balthazar huffed. He stood up. “Whatever, let's get this over with.” 

They unpacked the rest of the U-Haul truck, with Balthazar’s nonstop complaining helping no one. By the time they were done, it was 4 pm and Balthazar was sprawled across the floor. 

“Never... again.” Balthazar huffed in exhaustion. He was sweating profusely. Castiel stood in the doorway of the kitchen to the living room drinking from a water bottle and laughed. “How the hell are you not sweating Cassie?” 

“I don’t sweat easily, also it wasn’t that bad,” Castiel said. Balthazar looked up with the most offended face he could muster. Castiel chuckled. “Doesn’t it feel better though? Know that we’re all done?” 

Balthazar sucked in threw his teeth and sat up. “I didn’t tell you?” 

“Tell me...?” Castiel asked, asking Balthazar to tell him what he supposedly didn’t know. 

“Well, the lease on this place was very expensive, and I know you said you wanted to make your own money but the thing is it looked like we couldn’t afford the lease on its own let alone appliances like water and electricity, so....” Balthazar gulped and Castiel saw his jaw clench. “I got us two more roommates.” 

“Balthazar!” Castiel hissed.  _ How could Balthazar forget to mention this?  _ He thought angrily. Even though Balthazar was a beta, anyone other than alphas will be intimidated by an angry alpha. Balthazar raised his hands defensively. 

“We had an extra bedroom-!” Balthazar tried to explain but Castiel cut him off quickly. 

“ONLY ONE! ONE EXTRA BEDROOM!” He growled. Balthazar backed up uncomfortably and Castiel started to take deep breaths. He was being very harsh, and his strong scent of anger had to be making Balthazar panic. 

“One bedroom is all a couple needs,” Balthazar defended, raising his hands up. Castiel tilted his head then realized. He sighed in relief. 

“Great, that’s... better. Still not happy about it but whatever.” Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. “Well? Do you at least know their names?” 

“Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore,” Balthazar answered. He smiled and slowly started to stand. “Alpha-beta couple.” 

“Great, another alpha, how fun that’s going to be,” Castiel muttered. 

“Just because you grew up in a house of all alpha’s doesn’t mean you know what all alphas are like. I mean- maybe he’s laid back like you!” Balthazar said. “Plus, he’s a law student, you probably won’t see much of him anyway. And Jessica is doing something in marketing or journalism something like that. But get this- their first years.” 

“Then how-?” Castiel tilted his head, screwing the cap back on his water bottle. 

“Well, this house is close enough to campus to be on-campus housing, so they can rent here instead of having to get a dorm,” Balthazar explained. “And they make up for the rent we need so I’m totally for it.” 

“I mean... I guess.” Castiel responded with a long bitter exhale. “Not what I envisioned but, I guess it’s for the better.” 

There came a knock on the front door. Castiel quickly walked over and opened it. There stood a man, alpha from what Castiel scented, who was tall and had brown hair to his ears. The girl next to him was a smaller blonde beta. This had to be Sam and Jessica. They both had their hands full of boxes. 

“Hi- are you Balthazar?” The man asked, this must of been Sam, he was an alpha. Castiel held back a snarl at his scent. He always hated the scent of other alphas, always too strong and musky, not to mention it put his alpha on edge. 

“Nope! Right here! That’s some squatter who was in the house when I got here, I guess he’s gotta stay!” Balthazar yelled from the living room with a laugh. Castiel rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

“I’m Castiel,” Castiel asserted, he stuck out his hand then slowly brought it back as Sam tried to shake it but couldn’t balance the boxes without that hand. “Let me help.” Castiel took the top box from Sam’s stack and brought it up the stairs. “Follow me, I’ll show you to your room.” 

It was easier to furnish Sam and Jessica’s room. It might have been because it was three vs Castiel and Balthazar’s lesser two, but Castiel liked to think it was because Sam and Jessica we’re helpful, not whiney like Balthazar. 

Castiel was exhausted after helping them set up. He let Sam and Jess sort out their clothes and went downstairs to order some pizzas for dinner. He was starving, he had only had a banana for breakfast and that water around 4. He ordered two large cheese pizzas and, because of Balthazar’s insistence, a small Hawaiian for him. Castiel could almost hear the judgment of the worker on the phone. The pizzas would be there in 20 minutes. Castiel’s stomach growled the longer he waited. 

Finally, when the pizza arrived, Sam and Jessica had finished setting up their room. Castiel got plates and loaded his plate with three slices as Balthazar turned on a movie. It was a rom-com called “The Proposal.” 

It was funny, not something Castiel would have picked but he still liked it. Not to mention he was too busy scarfing down food until he was stuffed. Balthazar ate the entire Hawaiian pizza but there were still two slices of cheese left. Sam wrapped them in tin foil and put it in the fridge. The first food in the fridge. 

Everyone was exhausted and were happy to go off on their own to their rooms and be secluded for the rest of the night. 

____________________ 

Castiel yawned. It’d been a week, classes had finally started and while his classes were in the midmorning it was still hard to get into a schedule. He had to go back home to get his car for traveling around town but ever since then he hasn’t been home, or even wanted to go back there. 

He was heading into town to get a job. He still had money but that wouldn’t last forever. He perked when he saw a bar with a ‘Help Wanted’ sign. Not something he imagined himself working but hey, a job’s a job. He parked his car and it sputtered to a stop. He’d need to take it into a mechanic soon, but he didn’t have the money for that right now. 

He got his resumé from the seat next to him. He exited his car, he stopped in front of the bar and looked at its name “Singers' Bar” huh. He entered, bells dinged above as the door opened than closed. He sat at a stool at the bar and waited. An older man walked out from a hallway that Castiel guessed led to the bathrooms. 

“Son- it’s noon, you better have a good reason for being in here, and don’t you dare say it’s. 5 o'clock somewhere.” The man snarled. Alpha. Castiel muscles tightened in the urge to retaliate this new alpha's aggression, his alpha hungry for a fight. He took a deep breath and released it, calming himself. _No, he was not like other alpha's. He was not like his siblings._

“Um, I’m here to apply for the job,” Castiel said. The man paused the nodded. 

“Excuse me then. Names Bobby. I own this bar.” He said walking over and sticking out his hand. Castiel shook it firmly. “I only have one question for you. Why do you want this job?” 

“I need money,” Castiel admitted and Bobby laughed. 

“Well, I can respect a man who doesn’t hold back.” He snickered, his laugh finally dying off. “Alright. Well, you’re an alpha so I know you won’t take shit from customers- let me see that.” Castiel offered his resumé. Bobby skimmed over it. “Well, you seem qualified. I’ll run you through how to make drinks, but you’ll be mostly delivering drinks to tables and such unless I’m not here. I'll show you where all the beer is but first I need you to fill this out.”

Bobby went behind the bar, going into a filing cabinet and finding a blank employment information paperwork. It was only basic information; name, age, billing address, etc.  Castiel nodded, taking a pen Bobby offered, filling out the paperwork effortlessly. He didn’t think it’d be this easy, but his father always told him first impressions are everything. He listened as Bobby ran him through the basics of the tap and bottled beers. 

“You start Friday. Black shirt, long or short, jeans or black pants are the dress code.” Bobby said. Castiel thanked him and left after exchanging contact information with Bobby. 

Castiel got int his car and almost did a happy dance. He couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky. He turned his key and heard his engine sputter pathetically. He felt his stomach drop. _Of course._ _Always a new problem_.  He thought bitterly. He decided to shuffle back in the bar and ask Bobby for help. 

“Forget something?” Bobby asked. 

“No um, could you possibly give my car a jump? I think the battery just died.” Castiel lamented. Bobby agreed to help promptly following Castiel outside. His car was thankfully the one Castiel had parked next to. Bobby sniggered at seeing Castiel’s car.

“What kind of kid are you Castiel? Driving a car like this I’d assume you’d be a pimp or something.” He chuckled, Castiel's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. _My cars not that bad...is it?_ Bobby opened a back door to his car and sorted through all of the items strewn in his backseat finally finding the jumper cables after a sum of minutes. Bobby hooked them up within seconds and had Castiel’s car running in a few minutes. 

“Thank you,” Castiel said. 

“Yeah, I’d still get that checked out, your battery is in pretty bad shape,” Bobby responded. Castiel groaned quietly as he rubbed his head. 

“Thanks um, I’ll get on that.” Castiel rippled, as if he could afford such a thing so easily. Money was to tight to do that.

“Hmm, you know there’s this mechanic shop down the road, Winchester Auto Shop, they do amazing work and it's not super expensive,” Bobby suggested, possibly sensing Castiel's tenseness on the mention of having to get something fixed. Castiel perked up. 

“Oh, thank you. Um, I’ll start to get some money saved.” Castiel sighed. Bobby sighed. 

“I can try to talk to them, get you a discount,” Bobby proposed. Castiel stared at him and slowly shook his head. 

“I couldn’t ask that of you,” Castiel answered. Bobby stared then let out a breath. “Alright well, if you change your mind, tell them you know Bobby Singer and they’ll give you a discount.” 

Castiel nodded, stated his thanks one last time, and drove off. 

____________________ 

Castiel laid on his bed. His hands over his face. There was a knock on his door, and he looked over. 

“I can sense your stressed, are you okay?” Jessica asked. Castiel sighed and shook his head. 

“Car trouble.” He cried pathetically. “I have to replace the battery. But I don’t have that much money, so I was just trying to hold out until I got my job and then collected some money.” 

“Oh, you know, Sam’s dad and brother own this car mechanic place. I’m sure he could ask for a favor.” Jessica recommended. 

“Winchester’s Auto shop?” Castiel asked. 

“Yeah- how did you know?” Jessica questioned, a smile crossing her face. Castiel couldn't help but smile back. she radiated kindness and friendliness, Castiel found himself if anyone could hate her for any reason other than jealousy. 

“My new boss, a guy named Bobby Singer,” Castiel elucidated, sitting up. 

“Oh, I love Bobby! He's like a second dad to Dean and Sam!” Jessica squealed. 

“Dean? Is that Sam’s brother?” Castiel asked. Jessica nodded. Castiel had to admit this seemed solid. “Sam will tell them I’ll pay them back for it right? When I have the money?” 

“I’m sure that’d be ok,” Jessica said. “Just let me talk to him.” Castiel nodded. It took a few hours but soon Jessica got back to him, with Sam at her side. Castiel and Balthazar just got some groceries and were making sandwiches for dinner. 

“Castiel,” Jessica said softly. Castiel looked over at the couple and quickly swallowed his bite, looking up nervously. He tried to scent for any hint of the news but nothing, their usual scent of Sam's log fire and Jess's hint of marshmallow. They seemed to be perfect scents for each other. Problem is that the blocked off each other's emotions to other people. 

“I called in a favor,” Sam said. “My dad said as long as you pay within two weeks, he can do the replacement tomorrow.” 

Castiel perked up in shock. “Are you serious?” 

“Very,” Sam said with a nod. “Least I could do since you let us move in on such short notice.” 

“Sam that was- thank you,” Castiel said. His alpha side wanted to fight Sam on any chance it had, that’s how it was with all his alpha siblings. Nonstop fighting. Castiel didn’t want that here though, he just needed to retrain his alpha to be tame when confronted with other alphas. 

____________________ 

After his classes the next day Castiel drove his car to this Winchester’s Auto Shop. It was very well put together with a large parking lot and lots of garages for each person's car. Castiel parked his car in the Service area parking then went inside. There was music playing somewhere in the auto shop, Led Zeppelin Castiel believed. He waited at the counter for a few minutes before walking about. He sniffed. All he could smell was oil, gasoline, a slight paint smell, and a hidden scent Castiel wanted more of. 

Castiel heard the sound of some tool and goes towards it. He slowly started to hear the screaming of an angry man. It was hard to make out over the loud music. In one of the garage areas, an older man was yelling at a younger one who is dancing on the other side of the car. He was acting like he was singing the song and dancing to it, completely ignoring the older man yelling at him to stop. 

The younger one had to be Dean, the older one their father, John. John was in a white shirt with several old stains on it. Salt and pepper facial hair lined his face. White streaks in his hair. Dean was in a white tank top stained similarly to his dad's and his arms and hands coated in oil. He was a lot more toned then his father and Castiel couldn't help but deem him as extremely attractive. He quickly shook his head to clear it, he knocked on the door. 

Both John and Dean looked towards the door. Dean went stiff, Castiel could see his face noticeably turn a bit pink. John yelled at him, Dean quickly turned off the music. John turned off the air compressor. That’s what it was, a humongous air compressor to fill tires. 

John opened the door and looked at Castiel. “Can I help you?” He asked. His voice gruff. Castiel didn’t mean to but he scented. Beta. He relaxed. 

“Um, I’m Castiel,” Castiel said. John made a noise and gave a curt nod. 

“Sammy’s friend. Yeah. John, Dean.” John referenced to himself than to Dean. Castiel’s predictions were right. “Alright, let's take a look,” John said. 

Castiel led the way to his car. John had him turn off his parking brake and pushed it into an open garage. Dean was already there, he helped push the car into place. He smiled at Castiel and Castiel gave a small smile back as John turned on the car's brake. He stopped himself from scenting Dean but Castiel guessed Dean was a beta, like his father. Dean stared at Castiel’s car and looked back at Castiel. He wasn’t smiling anymore. Castiel was confused. Bobby’s words went through his head. 

“I’m not a pimp!” Castiel clarified a bit too loudly. John looked over at him with the utmost look of confusion on his face, obviously, that's not where his head went. Dean let out a cackle, he thankfully had a similar thought process as Bobby. 

“You didn’t look like a pimp, maybe add some diamond rings and a fur coat, little obnoxious sunglasses and then you'd match the car!” Dean laughed. Castiel giggled slightly at his loud laughter. _Adorably obnoxious_. Castiel thought he bit the inside of his lip. 

“I never thought it looked like that but recently my new boss pointed it out to me.” Castiel chuckled as Dean tried to collect himself and at least act slightly professional. 

“Bobby?” John questioned. 

“Yes, how’d you know?” Castiel asked. 

“Bobby told me about you, saying a guy with a tan Lincoln Continental Mark V like this would be coming around,” John said. He opened Castiel’s hood and Dean looked in too. 

“Damn, this needs a lot more work than just a battery,” Dean commented. John nodded although obviously bothered by Dean's filterless mouth. “Yes, however, he’s only here for the battery,” John said. Dean’s face faltered; he narrowed his gaze but quickly hid it. 

Castiel fiddled on his phone as they started to replace the battery. Halfway through, the phone from the lobby started to ring and John instantly started to wipe off his hands. 

“Alright, Dean I’m going to go handle that call. Can you finish this up?” John asked. Dean nodded and John left, hustling to get the phone before it was done ringing. 

Dean waited until he was out of eyeshot. He quickly ran over to a large red workbench with several drawers, grabbing out a weird cylinder with a screw-like bottom. He took out a burnt version of the cylinder from Castiel’s car and put the new cylinder in its place. Dean then took out the dirty filter, searching for only a second before finally finding a perfect sized clean filter. 

“De-Dean, this wasn’t in the deal!” Castiel said panicked. 

“And? You need something fixed, I’m willing to fix it. it! It’ll just come out of my paycheck- if the old man even notices they’re gone.” Dean remarked with snark. He grew a mischievous smile, Castiel would be a liar if he said that didn't make his chest tighten. 

“Why would you do that for me? You don't even know me!” Castiel questioned almost disbelieving Dean's generosity. Dean froze, looking at Castiel before smiling softly, his green eyes drowning Castiel into a sense of serenity. 

“Any friend of Sammy’s is a friend of mine.” Dean beamed. He secured the new car battery closed the hood and told Castiel to start her up. It started up and instead of the usual hiss and struggle to start, the car started easily and gave out a healthy purr. The air vent let out cleaner smelling air. Castiel was shocked that only a few little fixes had his car running like this. He looked at Dean who was chuckling at his shock. Castiel sniffed and laughed, he hadn’t had clean air in this car in weeks. He gave another whiff, and then caught it. Dean’s scent. 

It was smokey sweet, like pine in a fire, or cooking maple syrup, there was also the faint smell of scent covering deodorant. Dean was an omega, but he was trying to hide that fact. Castiel quickly changed his expression to not let Dean that he had caught on and begrudgingly stopped sniffing Dean’s scent. He looked at Dean who seemed to be confused by Castiel’s sudden silence. “Thank you.” 

“Oh, yeah! Sure! When you get the money, you owe $75 to my dad for the new battery.” Dean replied, his smile wide enough to crinkle his eyes. Castiel nodded. This felt better, he knew he’d get money pretty fast and he started work tomorrow. That reminded him, he had to get his uniform. He thanked Dean one last time and took off towards town again. 

***** 

Dean walked inside and washed his hands. The oil and paint clung on but after washing and scrubbing for a good three minutes his hands and forearms were clean. He had finally finished the last car for the day and closed the shop for the night. 

He walked out to the lobby, drying his hands. His father looked up suddenly and snarled. Dean sighed.  _ What did I do now?  _ He thought sharply. 

“I can smell your omega from here.” John snarled. Dean sniffed, his omega scent must have overpowered the deodorant. 

“Dad it’s not like I did it on purpose,” Dean said quickly, trying to defend himself but John just snarled. 

“You need to have stronger soaps and deodorants. I don’t care if it doesn’t smell good to you, you will not let alpha’s sense you’re an omega.” John commanded. Dean bowed his head submissively, his omega wanting to appease his dad's beta. Muttering to himself he left the room, quickly going straight outside. 

He leaned against the impala, grabbing the cigarette box from his back pocket and taking a cigarette from it. He felt his pockets before leaning into the impala to grab his lighter off the dash. He sat against the impala’s hood and lit the cigarette, taking in a long draw before blowing it all out. His phone vibrated and he picked it up. He chuckled and answered. 

“Hey, Crowley.” Dean laughed. Dean could hear barking and almost laughed. 

“Dean- Dean I- Juliet no, daddy’s busy- Dean I have a favor to ask,” Crowley said. Dean bit the corners of his lips to keep from laughing. 

“Yeah go ahead,” Dean said. 

“I have to go out of town to get a dog I got, and I need you to look after my dogs for the night and tomorrow morning until like, 10 am,” Crowley said. Dean chuckled slightly,  _ No way is he serious _ . Dean thought. “I’m not kidding Dean,” Crowley grumbled. 

“Crowley, c’mon man, I got things to do! I can’t watchdogs for the next 15 hours!” Dean whined. 

“Oh, you got things to do, do you? Like what?” Crowley asked. Dean opened his mouth to answer and realized he didn’t have anything to do. “That’s what I thought. I’ll pay you $150.” 

“165 and you got a deal,” Dean smirked as Crowley grumbled at how difficult Dean was. 

“Fine,” Crowley grumbled. Dean smirked. 

“I’ll be there in 20,” Dean said, he hung up and went back inside. “Hey Dad, I’m taking the impala to Crowley’s. I’ll be back in the morning.” Dean called into the shop. Their house was a short walk from the shop. Dean was forced to do that walk several times when his dad went off to drink. He didn’t go to Bobby’s bar; it was always the next bar over, far away from their home. Tonight, if John wanted to drink, he’d have to go to Bobby’s bar. Dean picked up the key, his jacket of the back of the front desk chair, and left. 

____________________ 

“Ok so, Juliet and Damien get 1 ½ cup of food, Rufus, Lucky and Alice get a cup, and Tiny gets ¾ a cup,” Crowley said. “They all have to get their food at the same time, or they fight.” 

“Wait, where’s the seventh one? Uh, Piggy, or something?” Dean asked. 

“Peggy! And she’s coming with me cause last time you took care of her you didn’t give her anti-anxiety supplements.” Crowley growled crossing his arms. 

“I didn’t think she needed them that badly!” Dean grumbled defensively. 

“She ruined my bedframe.” Crowley hissed. “And half of my clothes.” 

“.... yeah might be better to take her with you.” Dean exhaled through his nose. Crowley went to his room picked up a carrier that must have held Peggy, grabbed his backpack, and walked out of the door. 

Dean sat on the couch all the dogs immediately following him and laying down on the couch and floor next to him. Juliet and Damien, a German shepherd Pitbull mix and a golden retriever rottweiler mix seemed to be lapdogs despite their large size. They insisted and lay across Dean. Dean chuckled as they finally settled. Rufus and Lucky, Jack Russell terrier and a dalmatian husky mix, were fighting over a toy as Alice, a Bassador, chewed on her toy. Finally, Tiny, a papillon, was sitting in her bed trying to sleep. 

Dean rethought the day. He tried to think when his scent overpowered his deodorant. He had gotten compliments from two other alpha’s, but he honestly thought they just thought he was attractive. Not just because he was an omega. He sighed then thought about Castiel. When he was smelling the air conditioning, he smelled something. Then again, he didn’t mention it, no way would an alpha ignore it. Dean would at least see him try and scent him more closely. 

He rolled his eyes and decided to drop it. No reason to keep pinning after some answer he can’t have. He put on some music and just laid his head down to rest his eyes. 

***** 

Castiel laid on his bed, his head spinning with thoughts. He didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him. He missed that smokey sweet smell. He was angry that he hadn’t scented Dean more, but he was also glad he hadn’t. Dean liked to play it off like he was a beta. Castiel could understand why because of all the assaults against omegas, especially male ones. 

Dean looked like an alpha, had the personality of a beta, but somehow was an omega. _Huh,_ Castiel snarfed out a laugh, _Dean Winchester, you are one interesting man_.


	2. Dogs and Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to hang out with Crowley's dogs. While on a walk he meets a familiar face.
> 
> Castiel and his classmate Meg are working on a project together. Later that night he's work at Singers' Bar and he runs into a group that holds an acquaintance.

Dean awoke with Crowley’s six dogs lying next to him or on top of him. Dean sigh laughing. He had to admit, he loved these dogs. He was there every time Crowley got one of his dogs. He remembered each one and he frequently dog-sat for Crowley. He also took great care of the dogs, brushing them, feeding them their exact amount, and working through some tricks with them. If Dean would be honest, he’d tell Crowley the real reason Peggy didn’t get her anxiety supplements was because when he had given her first dose and she vomited. He didn’t want that to happen and forgot to close and lock Crowley’s door. 

Dean slowly got up got back into the clothes he came in yesterday. The dogs were getting excited, Juliet and Damien brought Dean their leashes. Dean hooked them all up, grabbed the doggie bags, and walked out. 

It was still early, a little after 7 a.m., Dean liked walking at dawn. It was cool and crisp, also best of all, quiet. He got to the park in surprisingly short time considering the fact he was walking six dogs with very different personalities. Dean decided to walk through it. All six dogs were happy to be in grass covered in morning dew. As they walked Dean saw something, he smirked as he found a dirty old baseball under a park bench. 

He unhooked Damien and Juliet’s leashes. He let them take turns running after the ball, any time one who caught it, the one who didn’t catch it would get jealous. Dean couldn’t help but laugh as jealousy overtook Damien or Juliet when they didn’t get the ball. Lucky was laying on the grass trying to sleep more. Alice and Tiny chasing each other around the picnic table and Rufus were demanding Dean picked him up. 

Thirty to forty-five minutes later Dean rebooked all their leashes and resumed the walk. There were kids on their way to school now. Several asked to pet the dogs and all the dog's tails were waging faster than helicopters blades every time a new kid approached. 

Honestly to see the parents shocked faces when they scented him and realized he was an omega with this many dogs made Dean have the smuggest smirk. _Not your average omega, huh?_

Dean stopped at Dunkin’ Donuts getting some donuts, a coffee, and six puppuccinos’ for the dogs. Crowley would probably have a heart attack that their diet was messed up but it was just one. Dean had started to pick-up the puppuccinos cups. After picking up the last cup, Dean felt big hands grab his hips and the smell of toxic alpha scent. 

Dean pulled away snarling as he turned to this alpha. _Who the hell d_ _oes_ _this bastard think he_ _is_ _?!_ Dean thought, a mix of fear and anger bubbling in his belly.

The alpha gnarled but Dean did not submit. His omega wanted to obey, wanted to beg for forgiveness for his aggression but Dean didn’t, he growled right back. The alpha stared at him in shock, he started to stalk forward. Dean refused to take a step back, preparing to fight. The dogs now filling the open space and snarling at the toxic alpha but before anything could happen someone called out.

“HEY!”

Dean and the alpha turned; it was Castiel. He froze, seemingly surprised at himself, he quickly rolled his shoulders back. Dean could see that under his baggy sweatshirt there seemed to be a much more muscular body then he'd first thought. “Back, OFF!” Castiel snarled quickly walking forward making the alpha back up in response. The alpha looked confused but quickly regained his toxic personality. 

“I didn’t know the bitch was mated, sorry.” He grumbled, obviously not meaning it. He backed up and stalked away defeatedly. 

Dean stared at Castiel who immediately was looking him over. Dean backed up and baring his teeth, growling deeply. “Hey, Cas, I think your nice and all but just because I fixed your car doesn’t mean I wanna be your omega-” Dean started to rant but Castiel quickly raised his hands. 

“No, no, no! That’s not what I was trying-ah! I just assumed you didn’t like being confronted like that.” Castiel explained, shock and a slight bit of embarrassment filling his face, his blue eyes going wide. Dean pressed his lips together as those innocent blue eyes stared him down. He sighed embarrassment soaking in. His face flushing as he clenched his jaw. _In broad daylight that happened, and I had to be saved by some alpha._

“You’re embarrassed. Why?” Castiel inquired, he stepped forward. 

“I forgot I hadn’t put on scent blockers... it’s been a while since that’s happened- so it’s just, demeaning” Dean sighed, he scratched the back of his neck hoping Castiel wouldn’t ask about why he would try to hide his omega side. _Please, god don’t let him be an ignorant or bigotted alpha._

“You have very protective dogs, they were ready to fight for you! I admire loyalty like that,” Castiel stated cheerily, he crouched down to pet the dogs better. “Six of them too! Can I pet them?” Dean couldn’t be more thankful that Castiel was avoiding the subject of his omega, thankful that Castiel could pick up on social cues easily. 

“Oh yeah go ahead, they love people- well most people- but uh they’re not mine, I’m just dog-sitting,” Dean stuttered out, he smiled softly to himself as Castiel started to pet all of the dogs in no particular order. Castiel looked up and gave a small smile, his blue eyes making Dean's breath get briefly caught in his throat. He beamed a little, smiling wider at Castiel. He couldn’t help but be happy that Castiel not only didn’t care he was an omega but also understood Dean didn’t like to acknowledge his omega side, not to mention Castiel just made him feel happy. It was strange, not a lot of people made him happy so easily. Maybe it was just how nice he was. “What are you doing out here so early?” Dean found himself asking.

“I have classes soon, and Sam accidentally blocked my car in last night, so I have to walk,” Castiel stated simply. 

“Sounds like Sammy. Oh, that reminds me, I never asked, what’s your major?” Dean asked. Castiel stood up to be at eye level with Dean. Dean snickered as the dogs circled and started to pull on his sweatshirt Castiel back down to pet them. 

“Bu-business!” Castiel squeaked out as Juliet pulled the back of his sweatshirt hard enough to finally get him flat on his ass. Lucky, Juliet and Damien started to attempt to climb into Castiel’s lap all at once, forcing Cas to lean back as the dogs started to dogpile on his body. “Dean- what are they doing?!” Castiel called out in a panic.

“They’re lap dogs, they like to get in your lap and cuddle.” Dean snickered. Castiel started to nudge the dogs off. Slowly he got up, much to all the dog's disappointment. Castiel brushed off his clothes, dog fur flying every which way. 

“They seem too big to be lap dogs,” Castiel laughed, the anxiety draining from his voice as he realized the dogs weren't getting aggressive. 

“Don't let them hear you say that.” Dean snickered. “You’ll hurt their feelings.” Castiel looked at Dean than to the dogs. He smiled slightly. 

“I should probably go to class,” Castiel said, it sounded reluctant. 

“And I should probably return these dogs,” Dean tightened his grip on the leashes. “See ya around, Cas.” 

“See you another time, Dean,” Castiel said, his voice sweet for how raspy his voice naturally sounded. _Another time huh?_ Dean thought with hope sparking in his chest.

Dean smiled as Castiel walked away, he only broke his eyes away when his phone started ringing. He picked up slightly dazed. 

“DEAN! WHERE ARE MY DOGS?!” Crowley shrieked. Dean blinked and looked at the clock. 9 am, Crowley was home early. Dean cursed and explained to Crowley he took the dogs on a walk as he started to run back to Crowley’s apartment. 

***** 

Castiel tapped his pencil against the desk listening close. He quickly scribbled down some notes. The professor pulled the rope and let the pull-down projector screen roll back into its place with a snap. 

“Now, we’ve only been in class for two weeks and this may seem early.” He started to write something on the board. The girl sitting next to him, a shorter beta with curly dark hair leaned to Castiel. 

“He’s gonna assign a project.” She smirked, keeping her voice low so only Castiel could hear. 

“We're going to have a project!” The professor announced. Castiel could hear a few students groan. 

“It’s gonna be half our grade.” She mocked. 

“It will be half of your grade.” The professor copied. More students groaned. 

“But it’s due at the end of the semester, and we get to work in groups.” The girl crossed her arms and leaned back. 

“Don’t worry, it’s due at the end of the semester and you’ll get to work in pairs.” The professor comforted. Castiel stared at her in wonder, she looked back and gave a short sigh. 

“You wanna work together?” She asked. 

“Uh yeah sure!” Castiel replied happily. 

“I’ll be emailing out the rubric but basically you need to come up with a business idea, figure out a stable financial plan, and the types of employees working there.” The professor explained. Castiel nodded, he and the girl, which he quickly found out that her name was Meg, and started to plan. 

“When’s a good time for you?” Castiel asked. They didn’t have much of a plan but they also couldn’t research for a good plan right now. 

“Eh, tomorrow ok?” Meg asked. Castiel nodded.

“As long as it’s in the morning or noon, I have work,” Castiel said.

“Huh, didn’t think you’d have a job,” Meg said snakily. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Castiel tilted his head, trying to decide if he should be offended. 

“Novak, that’s your last name, right?” Meg asked. “Like that super-rich family that owns Novak corp? Big money. I assumed you wouldn’t need to work.” 

Castiel made his decision, he felt offended but quickly swallowed it. “I like to work for my own money,” Castiel muttered.

Meg gave a curt nod. “I get that. I’ll meet you tomorrow at around 10 a.m. I might be a little out of it since I’m going out drinking tonight.” 

“Oh, any reason why?” Castiel asked. 

“Nope. Just going with some friends,” Meg said cheerily. 

“Singers' Bar?” Castiel asked. 

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Meg grinned slightly. 

“That’s where I work,” Castiel answered, Meg, tilted her head. 

“I’ve never seen you there before,” Meg said, narrowing her eyes and cocking an eyebrow. 

“I just started working there,” Castiel said. Meg made a grunt of acknowledgment and started to pack up her stuff. Castiel did the same. 

____________________ 

Castiel filled the glass slowly, tilting the glass to get the least amount of foam on top. He filled the glass to the top with tap beer and gave it to the man at the bar. He gave a nod and walked back to his table. He’d gotten better at this. He finally memorized the tables numbers and some of the drinks, he still struggled with a good part of them, but he was getting better. 

“Castiel, there’s a party that just sat at table 10, go get their orders,” Bobby ordered. Castiel nodded and did as he was told. He quickly ran the map of the tables through his head. _Table ten. Back corner booth._ He quickly headed over and beamed. There sat Meg with some of her friends. 

“Hello, Meg!” Castiel chirped happily, he turned to face the rest of the group. “I’m Castiel, I’ll be your server. Can I get you guys anything?” 

“You know this kid Meg?” one of them asked. His tone sharp and mocking. Castiel held back a snarl. _Alpha. Of course_. Castiel kept a fake smile on, trying to not look at the skinny tall man who was glaring at him. A redhead scoffed at his antics, she quickly turned and smiled at Castiel. 

“Hi! I’m Charlie. I’m one of Meg’s friends. We’ll be having more friends join us soon so just some cheese fries for now.” She smiled brightly. “Oh, and that _angel_ over there is Alastair.” Charlie sneered at Alastair. She didn’t like Alastair that much. Castiel scented them. He already knew that Meg smelled of marmalade, but these new scents were nice to put faces too. Charlie smelled of peppermint, which was nice. Castiel almost hissed as he singled out his scent. He smelled of diluted sulfur, like brimstone. It disgusted him. What a toxic smell. 

“He’s a sever, he doesn’t need to know our names, Charlie.” Alastair hissed. Castiel walked away before he yelled at Alastair. He hated alpha’s so much. 

Castiel put in their order and went back to filling up beers. Over the smell of beer, old stale pretzels, Castiel smelled the familiar scent of something. Smokey sweet, pine on fire, cooking maple syrup hidden under beta cologne, Dean. It was there. His omega scent was faint but so unique and familiar to Castiel’s nose he picked up on it only after a few seconds. He walked in with two alphas and a beta. Castiel wondered, a bit bitterly if one of them was Dean’s mate. 

_N_ _o_ _,_ _not possible_ , Castiel thought, _Dean d_ _oesn’t_ _have a mate_ _d mark._ Castiel felt alarmed as he realized he must have subconsciously looked for one on Dean when he was fixing his car. Castiel quickly looked back at the beer and stopped holding down the lever just in time for it to not overflow. He handed the person their now filled beer and got two bottles for the next customer. Castiel found it difficult to keep his eyes off Dean. He wanted to see those vibrant forest green eyes. 

The larger alpha had a leather jacket and leather cap on, he smelled of strong spices, enough to catch your attention but not enough to burn your nose. He looked quite muscular and a bit older than the people he was sitting with but so did Alastair. The other alpha was a little more round and shorter. He surprisingly smelled of barely anything. Castiel quickly guessed that he must take scent blockers, pretty strong ones too. He wished he had that. Scent blockers were only slightly different for alphas then for omegas. They more or less just masked their scent so that their emotions weren’t readable, but for omega’s the scent blockers also help cancel out heats. Castiel had almost forgotten the beta, she smelled of melting chocolate. 

The beta female insisted on sitting next to Charlie greeting her with a kiss. Castiel thought they made a cute couple and their scents mixed nicely. The two alpha males scooted in before Dean sat down on the end. Castiel heard the order for cheese fries be announced by the chef. He nearly raced back to the kitchen. He picked up the order and sped walk over. 

“Here you go Charlie,” Castiel said, smiling at the lovely beta. He stared down Alastair slightly as he saw the disgusting alpha stare at Dean. He felt Dean's gaze on him, hearing his laugh and Castiel let a smile spread across his face. 

“Be honest, are you stalking me Cas?” Dean asked jokingly, a sly smirk crossing his face. Castiel chortled. He looked, Dean’s green eyes shined mischievously. 

“No, although I would have to ask if your mine, you are showing up at my work.” Castiel gave a half-smirk. Castiel had flirted with people before but this felt different. Dean felt different. 

“Your _work_? You work here?! HAH!” Dean cackled. “Oh wow, well I can assure you I’m not your stalker, but you’ll probably see me more. Bobby’s like a second dad to me.” 

“Oh, what a shame, I’ll have to see you more, sounds terrible,” Castiel replied with heavy sarcasm. Dean’s face brightened and he smiled wide enough to make the corners of his eyes crinkle. Castiel looked over to the bar to see Bobby staring at him and Dean, confusion filling his face. “I gotta get back to work, I’ll see you later Dean,” Castiel said with a sigh. “If you guys need anything flag me down, I’ll be at the bar.” 

Castiel walked away, his back straightening as pride filled his chest. He didn’t know why he was so happy but all the times he made Dean smile made him feel so confident. 

***** 

Dean smiled as Castiel walked away. He felt better knowing that he was guaranteed to get to see Castiel more. Dean turned back to his friends who were staring at him. 

“What?” Dean asked, sounding extremely defensive. Benny and Crowley chuckled, Charlie gave a short ' _aw_ ' and Dorothy smirked. Alastair glared dangerously, his boney fingers digging into the table. Alastair always made Dean uncomfortable, he reminded Dean of all the toxic alphas he had the displeasure of interacting with. Whether it was through stares or even slight touching, even if he was underaged and they were not, the look in their eyes was the look Alastair had in his every time he stared at Dean. It made him shudder only now he didn’t have that protection. The only thing protecting him from Alastair was his strength. 

There were barely any laws to protect omegas after being raped, let alone sexually harassed. Male or female. The only thing that could help is _'leftover DNA'_ or the horrible possibility you could be pregnant, that would be proof of sexual assault but even then some cases were written off as consenting. Dean shuddered at the thought. 

“You got it bad, Squirrel.” Crowley chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“I’d assume you were already mates after a look like that!” Benny teased with a laugh. 

“I don’t know about that true mate thing works, but maybe that’s what you and Cas have!” Charlie said hopefully. Dean saw Alastair's fingernails drag deeper into the wooden table. His aggression was unnoticed due to everyone laughing at Charlie’s suggestion. 

“Please Charlie- everyone knows true mates are just some childhood movie crap. Plus, I think they’d know if they were, right? It’s not like Dean is stand-offish when it comes to talking about people he likes.” Crowley scoffed. Charlie crossed her arms and gave out a huff of annoyance. 

“Dean, what do you think? Do you think he’s your true mate?” Dorothy asked. She expected him to say no but Dean hesitated, drawing out the tension. His friends leaned forward their eyes getting wide. 

“No idea never felt like this but what I do know is that he’s a hot guy and I do not plan to pass that up!” Dean laughed. 

All his friends (except Crowley,) thought Dean was a beta. A scandalous, snarky beta with the appearance of an alpha. Boy would then be shocked if they found out he was an omega. That’s not to say there aren’t defiant omegas- there’s plenty of those. In fact that those defiant ones are the ones who run headfirst into protests for equal rights. But there’s also plenty of alphas who ‘ _like a challenge_ ’ and would purposefully go after and harass innocent omegas who wanted equal rights until they were nothing but compliant or mysteriously end up dead. Dean could tell Alastair was one of those alphas, but maybe he was overthinking it. 

Dean sighed trying to clear his mind and approached the bar. He sat at a stool and waited for Castiel to serve him. From the second he approached Castiel was looking at him. 

“What can I get you?” Castiel asked. He rested his hands on the counter and Dean saw him flex his muscles slightly under the long-sleeved shirt. _Was he showing off?_ Dean smirked. 

“Beer, El Sol.” Dean felt his chest lighten, just being around Cas was like taking a deep breath, his heart rate always quickened as if he was running a marathon, but he felt so calm. He was becoming addicted to being near Castiel. He always felt alone even with his friends but with Castiel, he didn’t. Even if he didn’t hook up with Castiel, they’d probably, hopefully, be good friends. 

“Good choice,” Castiel commented. “Although, I do have to ask for your ID.” Dean let out a surprised laugh. 

“C’mon! Do I look under 21?” He smiled, as he bit his tongue slightly. 

“Doesn’t matter my opinion! It’s your first drink of the night so I have to make sure.” Castiel hid his cheeky grin, Dean thought it was cute. 

“Ah, whatever, you just wanna see how bad my photo is, don’t you?” Dean chuckled, getting out his ID and handing it to Castiel. Castiel picked up the ID, inspecting it for a little longer than he should for only checking age. 

“Michael? Really? Dean Michael Winchester?” Castiel asked with genuine surprise. Dean huffed a laugh and shook his head. “And you 26, born January 24th.” 

“Alright, alright! You don’t need to see my whole life story!” Dean laughed, stealing back his ID. Castiel gave a small smile. He grabbed a bottle of ‘ _El Sol_ ’ from the fridge with a glass door. 

“Dean- stop distracting my employee and go back to your table!” Bobby scolded. Castiel flushed and looked away. Dean rolled his eyes and quickly looked at Castiel. 

“I’d like to order a bacon cheeseburger. Whenever you can put it in of course.” Dean smirked. He gave Bobby a wink before scampering off back to his table. Bobby grumbled something and Castiel snickered. He saw Castiel input the order and struggled to keep up with the drink orders. _How cute._

***** 

Bobby taught him how to make an _Old Fashion_ , a _Manhattan,_ and a _Moscow Mule_. 

It was nice to get this hands-on learning and Castiel always had a good memory so he hoped it wouldn’t be that bad to learn all the drinks, not to mention before most shifts he watched YouTube videos on how to make easy drinks. Due to the night getting busy, Castiel had to keep his drop off of Dean’s burger short. Just dropping off the burger and wishing Dean well and again reminding the group if they needed him just to ask before quickly getting back to work. 

He had to deliver more and more, barely spending any time behind the bar and getting people drinks. Finally, things had reached their zenith and started to calm down. 

“So, you and Dean a thing?” Bobby asked simply. Castiel snapped back to look at Bobby. 

“What makes you say that?” Castiel answered with another question. His cheeks slightly but quickly grew hot. 

“The way you talk to each other, super flirtatious and all that. I would say it's almost adorable if it wasn’t Dean.” Bobby chuckled. “He- gets around, to say the least.” He gave a small sneer. 

“Isn’t that dangerous? You know for an omega?” Castiel asked tilting his head but he made sure to keep his voice down for the second question. He quickly wished he hadn’t said that because Bobby was soon glaring him down with the intensity his father would have. 

“Castiel, how Dean lives his life is his choice. Him choosing to be a bit more scandalous than other omegas doesn’t make him at any more of a risk for being taken advantage of then an omega who isn’t scandalous.” Bobby said, a protective growl lining his voice. Castiel felt embarrassed by how ignorant he acted. Castiel shook his head and apologized quickly. 

“I didn’t mean it like he was asking for harassment, although I understand that it must have sounded like that. I just meant, I know how cruel alphas can be, especially when it comes to wanting control.” Castiel explained, he bowed his head and didn’t meet Bobby’s eyes in a silent apology. He was so embarrassed. Bobby gave a small chuckle. 

“Your gonna have a panic attack if you get embarrassed that badly over a misunderstanding.” Bobby ruffled Castiel's hair as a sign of common ground and forgiveness. Castiel helped a few more customers with their orders as the night slowly descended into calm and the bar emptied. Dean was still there with only Meg, Crowley, and Alastair now. 

“If you do the dishes, I’ll let you go early.” Bobby offered. Castiel quickly took him up on that offer. He scrubbed all the glasses and plates. He loaded them in the dishwasher before setting it to sanitize and closing it. It started to make the sound of it starting up, Castiel looked around for a towel but couldn’t find one. He quickly rubbed it on his pants and walked out. He went to the corner of the bar where the tip jar was. He took out all the money, taking it out he calculated it. $213.45. Castiel let Bobby know and took ½ and pocketed it. By this point, it was just Alastair, Dean, and Meg. 

He almost left but felt something. A need to just say goodbye to Dean. He didn’t want to go over there though; he was in the middle of a conversation. Castiel decided he would talk to Dean another time. Castiel suddenly heard Dean’s voice. 

“Hey- you're not gonna go without saying goodbye, are you?” Dean laughed. Castiel smiled, he looked back to see Meg was getting up to leave and Alastair was staring at Dean, slowly finishing the rest of his beer. He gave off predatory vibes strong enough it made Castiel uncomfortable. He didn't understand why any of Dean's friends let Alastair hang out with them. Meg said goodbye to Dean and Bobby then left quickly. 

Castiel and Dean talked for a bit, doing their teasing banter that Bobby had labeled as ‘flirting.’ Castiel had to stop himself from scenting Dean over and over just to get the small hint of burning sweetness that Dean’s omega radiated. Although it was difficult it was for the best that he stopped himself from smelling Dean, he couldn’t imagine that his thoughts would lay up if he just slightly scented Dean. 

Castiel saw Dean glancing over at Alastair for moments. It clicked. Alastair was staying there to get Dean alone. Castiel’s alpha bristled, he wanted to fight Alastair but there’s no way Dean would take to kindly to that. He looked over at Bobby who was mopping the floors, oblivious to what was happening. He needed to think fast. 

“So… how’d you get here? Drive or walk?” Castiel asked. 

“Walked, my dad took the impala earlier today,” Dean said. 

“Oh, that ‘67 Chevy impala that was in the parking lot of your auto shop?” Castiel asked. 

“Yep! That’s Baby! She’s a beaut’ isn’t she?” Dean replied, pride radiating from him. He loved that car. 

“Well, I can't just let you walk home on your own. Do you want a ride home?” Castiel asked. He flicked his eyes over to Alastair quickly and Dean’s face went smooth, he looked relieved. 

“Sure, just as long as your pimpmobile doesn’t smell like weed and omega perfume.” Dean teased. Castiel let out a surprised cackle. 

“My car doesn’t look that bad!” Castiel cried out, faking defensiveness. They both laughed and made their way to Castiel’s car. As they drove, Castiel realized Dean’s house was pretty far from the college and maybe just a few miles walk from the car shop. It was not nearly as nice as the houses near campus, many of them rundown, or having cracked windows that have tape over them from the inside. 

“This one’s mine,” Dean said. Castiel pulled into the driveway of the said house, not seeing the impala anywhere, John must have still been out. Dean’s house was a light gray-blue, but it was dirty, clearly hadn’t been cleaned in a long time. The grass was long and unkempt. The wooden steps and porch were well worn out, needing some sanding and a fresh coat of paint. None of their windows were cracked but they all had their blinds down, covering the window. 

Dean looked over to Castiel, he seemed a little hesitant but finally said it. “Thank you.” 

“For?” Castiel asked leading Dean on to answer. 

“For...driving me home, and away from Alastair,” Dean grumbled begrudgingly. “As much as I hate being ' _saved'_ by an alpha, I highly doubt that Alastair would let me go without... _getting something._ ” Dean murmured. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He crossed in front of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the steps. 

Castiel quickly remembered and jumped out of the car. “Dean! Wait!” Castiel called. Dean turned to face Castiel as he ran towards him Castiel fished the money he had earned that night out of his pockets. He quickly counted and gave Dean $75 he had owed for the battery. Dean laughed gave a nod of thanks and went into the house. Castiel re-entered his car driving off moments later. He took a sniff and smiled softly. Very faintly it smelled like burning sweet, it smelled nice. 

***** 

Dean awoke in the morning, he blinked slowly and yawned. He got up and walked to the bathroom to begin his morning routine. After brushing his teeth Dean looked around his room. He picked up a few clothes off the floor, he gave a quick sniff of one- dirty. He sniffed another and paused. He gave a small second sniff. It smelled like Cas. Like fresh basil and newly cut wood, natural and musky. Dean snickered and carefully folded it putting at the end of his bed. He sniffed himself, it was almost impossible for a person to smell their own defined scent, but they can smell how powerful their scent is. And Dean’s scent was just radiating off him. 

He cringed. Was his heat coming soon? He opened his drawer grabbing a pill bottle and the calendar in there. Just as he suspected, about a month ago to the date he had his heat. He took one of the pills. They were nowhere good as the shots and on rare occasions, they didn’t work, but it’s all he could afford. Sammy had gotten a scholarship to college but his dad and he still had to pay for his books. Sammy promised to pay them back, but Dean didn’t care if he did or didn’t. It’s not like he could have purchased shots before that. Dean took out another bottle, some basic scent blockers, and took two pills from that before drinking some water. 

He took a quick shower, scrubbing himself with strong beta soap until he smelled strongly of green apples. Dean got dressed and looked around the house. His dad was still not home. _What a surprise_. Dean thought bitterly, he grabbed the spare keys to the store and starting his walk. He liked walking through the neighborhood. Most people who walked through here were nervous, thinking about illicit activity but this neighborhood was mostly just LGBTQ+ couples and omegas who were kicked out as minors and trying to make the best of a bad situation. It still shocked Dean the cruelty of some parents. 

Yeah, John was an asshole, but they were family, he would never throw Dean or Sammy out. Although he threatened it plenty of times. Sammy still believed John hated him, but to be honest, Dean was convinced John liked Sammy more because Sammy was an alpha. That would make sense on why Sam and John butted heads so much. 

When Dean got to the shop and unlocked it, open everything, and turning on music. The first song coming on was ‘ _Heat of the Moment_ ’ by Asia. Dean jammed out as he got everything turned on and ready. Dean ran through the finances, correcting some of the mistakes his dad has made. Dean only had two cars coming in, and they were basic. An oil change and replacing some brakes. 

He’d have a relaxed day. Just what he wanted. Dean thought about what Charlie said yesterday. There was no way that was true. True mates. How ridiculous. It didn’t matter that Castiel made him happy, lots of things did that! Bacon cheeseburgers did that, sex did too, lots of things, but nothing compared to the way Castiel made him feel. There was always a deep pit of emptiness in him. A self-loathing part that made him question why he was even here and feeling like he was nothing. Maybe worse than that. But with Castiel, he felt happy, he felt like maybe being nothing wasn’t so bad as long as he had Castiel there to make it bearable. But maybe he was just having an overbearing case of puppy love. 

Dean decided to drop it. He and Castiel needed to be friends first, and if it didn’t go any farther than that, then whatever. At least he’d be friends with Castiel. 

***** 

Castiel and Meg had researched and researched but couldn’t agree on an idea. Meg groaned dramatically from the couch. Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“WHY ARE THERE SO MANY SITES SUGGESTING SOCIAL MEDIA CONSULTANT- ARE THEY THAT POPULAR??!” Meg screeched. 

“Well yeah actually,” Sam said as he left the kitchen eating a bowl of macaroni and cheese. Jess soon following him, eating a bowl as well, and sat next to Castiel on the floor putting her bowl on the table. 

“You know one of my professors said some of the fastest-growing businesses are online ones with those online videos on how to do things and how to make your life better,” Jess suggested. “They are amazing opportunities for graphic design marketing.” 

“You see- I told you she was in something with marketing Cas,” Balthazar said, eating a bowl of ice cream and drinking a beer. 

“You're disgusting,” Meg said to Balthazar as she stared at his meal. In turn, Balthazar poured the remainder of his beer into his bowl of ice cream. Meg gagged. 

“Wait- online video business... that’s a pretty good idea. We’d probably have to offer up some demo videos and get a website set-up.” Castiel monologued. 

“I have a friend named Kevin I met at the library, I’m sure he’d help,” Sam proposed. 

“And- I could make some posts and banners, it’d probably come in-handy just in case we have a project later on,” Jess said cheerfully. 

They all started to get excited planning things out for loose times to work on this project and such. It was coming together amazingly. This would be fun. He would be able to hang out with these people several times and hopefully, they would be able to become friends. 


	3. One scared. One happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets to work on his project. He hears Dean is sick and decides to get him something. This in turn leads to Castiel learning his feelings for Dean are stronger than he once thought.
> 
> Dean has a very terrifying reality check when he realizes that he has a stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Castiel to have a gay panic.
> 
> Also, in this chapter it talks about courting, in this courting is like getting ready for marriage. Courting isn't uncommon but try to imagine if you had a crush on someone and then people ask you "So when's the wedding?"  
> It's awkward, to say the least.

Dean walked home; his dad took the car again. He took a tip to Benny’s restaurant. He knocked on the back door and Benny looked out. 

“Oh god, the stray dogs back.” Gordon sighed dramatically. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head giving a small chuckle.

“Shut up.” Dean snickered, rolling his eyes at the older man. Gordon called out for Benny and only seconds later benny came out with a bag and a cup of soup, or stew, hell maybe even gumbo. Benny’s gumbo was the best. “Thanks!” Dean said, handing Benny $25 and walked off. 

Dean went to the back to avoid strange looks. Benny’s restaurant had no official dress code it was nicer. Dean hated being the only one who didn’t get all dressed up and didn’t have a person to eat with. He wondered if Castiel would eat with him. 

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts out of his head. He had no right to think like that. Dean walked home slowly, enjoying the hushpuppies and jambalaya, using the plastic fork Benny provided in the bag to shovel it in his mouth. He groaned in delight. He’d save the beignets for after dinner. 

Dean felt panic seep into his body. His omega trying to warn him about something. Dean heard the car. Its tires pressing against the paved road and picked up his pace. The car picked up the pace ace well slowly pulling up next to him. Dean didn’t look down at the guys face. He didn’t want that perverts face engraved in his memory. He almost had a heart attack when he heard a gunshot, the car sped off. 

Dean watched it, taking a turn and driving like the coward they were. Dean turned and smiled at Jody. “Wasn’t there an easier way for doing that?” Dean smirked, trying to hide his relief.

Jody rolled her eyes. “You ok? They touch you?” 

“No, just, drove up next to me.” Dean gulped hard, _What were they planning?_ Dean saw a few people looking out their windows, looking for gossip, or possibly if they needed to call the cops. Once seeing Jody, they understood. Jody was a very strong alpha in the area, she protected most of the betas and omegas here, whether it's from an abusive family or toxic alphas. 

“How are Claire and Alex?” Dean asked, desperately trying to change the subject. 

“Eh, starting to get rebellious. Don’t let anyone tell you raising two girls is easy, especially when they’re the same age.” Jody sighed. Dean chuckled, he loved Claire and Alex, he missed babysitting them, but they didn’t need him. They were thirteen so they didn’t need him or any other babysitter. When he did babysit them they did not do ' _traditional_ ' girly things like tea parties or, whatever girls did. No, they insisted on playing tag, or an imaginary hunting game, or trying to wrestle Dean (which Dean always let them win at.)

Dean gave a curt nod. “Thanks, for scaring them off,” Dean said. Jody gave a nod “Anytime. I’d never let anything bad happen to you if I could stop it.” 

Dean dug into the bag and handed Jody the beignets, Claire and Alex loved them as much as he did, before slowly continuing his walk home. Once he got inside, he closed and locked the front door. He pressed his back against it and started to cry as he slowly slid down the door. 

_What would_ _have_ _happened if Jody wasn’t there?_ Dean thought. He always prided himself on being strong and able to handle an alpha if they tried to hurt him, but that didn’t happen, he didn't give them a dirty look or anything, just kept walking. He sighed, putting his head in his hand. He was so glad John was here. John would have completely blamed him, that he hadn’t covered his scent well enough. He already knew that. Dean took some deep breaths. He needed to get stronger soap. Stronger anything. 

Dean went upstairs and collapsed in his bed, curling under the covers. Hopefully, he’d be able to just stay home for the next two to three days. 

***** 

Castiel and his friends had gotten down the basic plan for the website. Now all they had to do was get Kevin in on it. Sam said he would talk to him. Castiel wondered what the first few videos would be. They’d have to be things that would be easier for someone to do at home. Castiel thought immediately about Dean and the auto-shop maybe he could go there. 

It took Castiel only twenty minutes to drive out there. He parked and decided to check the garages, all were empty but two were closed off, possibly having cars inside. Castiel took his search to inside. The first thing he saw was a man sitting at the main desk with the newspaper up. It was John. 

John slowly let the newspaper fall to reveal himself. “Come to pay your bill?” 

“Oh, actually sir, I gave my money to Dean a day or two ago. Is he uh, is he not here?” Castiel asked looking around expecting to see or hear Dean but nothing. He couldn’t hide his disappointment. He saw John’s face scrunch and his eyes narrow into a soft glare. 

“No, he’s home, sick. Why?” John hissed. Castiel wanted to glare back, his alpha demanded to make John respect him. He swallowed it back. 

“It’s just, something I thought he could help with, a school project.” Castiel settled on saying giving a passive smile. 

“Seems like you should do your school projects on your own. You can find a way around without him I'm sure, he’d be too busy for you anyway..” John sneered. Now Castiel was pissed. 

“Who are you to speak for Dean?” Castiel growled questioningly, too quickly to try and retract it. He bit his tongue as he saw John’s face fill with surprise before snarling and standing up. 

“His **father**. And you are?” John growled deeply, hand resting on the desk and dragging his nails in towards his palm. Castiel stared down John, John wasn’t meeting his eyes, but it wasn’t a sign of submission. John was looking him over and scented him quickly before giving a dry chuckle. 

“You’re not even with him, not dating, barely friends. Get over your crush before it turns you toxic.” John growled. Castiel softened. _He’s right,_ Castiel had no right to get angry at John. He didn’t know Dean well enough to do that. Castiel apologized despite his alpha telling him not to and quickly left the store completely and utterly embarrassed by his actions. 

____________________ 

Castiel laid on his bed groaning from embarrassment. He heard the front door open and voices echo from downstairs. 

“Castiel! I got Kevin to come over for a few hours on Thursday, so he’ll be able to do some basic stuff but the rest you and Meg we’ll have to do on your own time.” Sam called from downstairs. 

“Also, you need to think of a name and a slogan or something,” Jessica added. Castiel picked his head off his pillow and look over to the door. _What is a slogan again?_ He thought. He quickly went downstairs. 

“Hey, Jess, uh, what's a slogan again?” Castiel asked as he rounded a corner. Jess looked at Castiel and chuckled. 

“Like a motto, like McDonald’s slogan is ‘ _I’m_ _lovin_ _it._ ’” Jess explained. Castiel nodded, that would be hard to think of. Not to mention a company name overall, although this was a third-year class. 

“Well, the websites about learning, what motto do you need? _Learning_ _, it's easy stupid!_ ” Balthazar mocked. Castiel rolled his eyes and Sam gave a small laugh. 

“More like, ‘ _Watch it. Learn it. Do it.'_ _”_ Jess laughed, rolling her eyes playfully. 

“I like that. I’ll have to bring it up with Meg.” 

Sam and Jess were going to be making salad and chicken sandwiches for dinner, while Balthazar drank tequila in a bowl of cereal. 

Castiel wasn’t interested in ether, he tapped the pen he was held against his desk in his bedroom. He was thinking about Dean. Worried actually. If Dean was sick, then how bad was it? He had just seen him two nights ago and he looked fine. Maybe he needed help, it was obvious his dad wasn’t providing that. Castiel wondered if Dean would be upset if he got him soup. Castiel wondered if they were close enough to be doing that. They’d only been friends for a little while and Dean might have been flirting with him to humor him, or maybe to get a free drink, or to get that ride home. Castiel shook his head, he was overthinking it. 

He frowned and sighed. He wanted Dean to know he cared and was worried. He decided to get him some food. Castiel looked it up and found a place called “ _The Alligator’s Gumbo._ ” 

It was a little way away from the house, but it was close to Dean’s so maybe it would be easier. He got the house gumbo, Crawfish Étouffée (for himself) to go as well as a side of benights; he loved them since his dad’s business trip to Louisiana. 

He drove back home and decided to give Sam the gumbo to give to Dean. He put his étouffée on the counter and gave went upstairs to Sam and Jess. He knocked. Sam answered and looked at Castiel in confusion. 

“Hey, Cas... what do you need?” Sam inquired, his gaze fell on the food. 

“Um, I went to _The Alligators Gumbo,_ and um, I heard Dean was sick, so I got him this,” Castiel replied. Sam smiled slightly. 

“That’s nice of you Cas. Dean loves Benny’s place- ah sorry you don’t know who that is. _The Alligator’s Gumbo_ is owned by one of Dean’s friends. He wears a lot of leather.” Sam explained. Castiel nodded. So, that’s who that alpha was. No wonder he smelled of spice. “Oh, did you get benights for him too? Dean loves benights how’d you know?” 

Castiel hid his frown. “Who doesn’t?” He laughed nervously and sadly offered the benights. Sam grinned and it helped Castiel feel better. 

“Dean will love this Cas, thanks for worrying, do you mind putting it in the fridge for me?” Sam requested. Castiel nodded slowly. “Thanks, night Cas!” Castiel had the door closed on him soon after. He started to walk away but he heard a conversation between Jess and Sam. 

“That was a little weird. You think Dean and he have something?” Jess asked. 

“Nah, Castiel was way too nervous, if they had a one-night stand or something Castiel would have gone to Dean on his own, not used me as a leg man,” Sam said simply. 

“No, I meant, do you think they’re courting?” Jess asked again. _Courting?! Please!_ Castiel thought, his face going beet red. 

“Hmm, maybe. Honestly, seeing how nervous Castiel was, it makes sense.” Sam said. Castiel almost snarled he quickly but quietly went downstairs, _Courting, ridiculous_ _!_ Castiel thought with a snarl. 

He put Dean’s food in the fridge and his étouffée in a bowl. He ate his food angrily. _Courting, please, that’s bullshit! He doesn’t even know Dean_ _! Why_ _would he ever court Dean so_ _early on their relationship?_

***** 

Dean groaned and laid on his side, his sides aching and cramping. Of course, his medicine didn’t work. _Shitty cheap drug store shit._

A knock came on the front door. He slowly made his way to the front door and opened it, the chain still on. Dean grumbled as he saw Sam and Jess. “What?” 

“Your boyfriend wanted me to give you some food.” Sam snickered. _Which friend_ _is_ _he_ _referring t_ _o a_ _s his ‘boyfriend’_ _? Crowley? Did Crowley send him something? Did Benny have something new on the menu he wanted Dean to t_ _ry_ _?_ Dean thought, no one had ever sent him food, so he was dumbfounded. “Castiel.” Sam finally said, answering Dean’s puzzled face. 

“Oh, why’d Castiel want to give me food?” Dean questioned, closing the door a little to take off the chain and then opening it to welcome Sam in. 

“Well he thought you were _‘sick_ _,'_ so he got you benights and gumbo,” Sam said, barging in, Jess respectively waited. An omega’s heat space was sensitive, and omegas were known to getting aggressive (verbally, rarely physically), even with their mates if their heats go untreated. Pretty much it just made them act like cocky alphas for a few days. Best for Jess to keep a distance. 

“Ah, well, that was nice.” Dean smiled. His cheeks flushing but he hid it. “The guy must know I like food.” 

“He got you your favorite order though,” Sam replied, leading onto something. Dean stared at him. Sam sighed and continued. “You're not _courting_ , are you?” 

Dean choked on his spit and glared Sam down, Sam shrunk back slightly. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?” 

“Look, Dean, I’m not trying to say anything-” Sam tried to explain but Dean cut him off. 

“Seems like you are trying to say I'm trying to become mates with some random ass alpha!” Dean growled deeply making Sam back up another step. Sam looked like he was regretting bringing this up at this time. He tried to calm Dean down, but Dean pretty much ran him out of the house. Locking it with the bolt and chain. He angrily put the gumbo in a bowl and heated it in the microwave. 

He ate the benights, his anger bubbling more and more. _How_ ** _dare_** _Sam imply that! I’m a bit slutty sure, but I’m not that big of a_ _dumbass_ _!_ He finished them off by the time his gumbo was done, and he shoveled it in his mouth over and over till it was gone and he was still pissed. He growled and threw the dish in the sink. 

He washed his hands and the dish before going back to his room. He growling to himself. His brother treated him like he was a complete dumbass! He would not try and get in a relationship with a complete stranger! _Why_ _would_ _I_ _court a random college kid with stupid perfect blue eyes_ _, that_ _has a_ _stupid basil and wood smell, and that_ _a_ _stupid sweet smile_ _!_ _He wasn’t anything_ _like those stupid dumb_ _alphas and betas Dean hooked up with?! Whatever!_ Dean growled in thought. _Also,_ _why would Castiel Ever want him?! No offense to Sam and Jess but_ _alphas_ _usually went for omegas, and for all_ _Cas knows Dean is a beta_ _-_ Then Dean remembered, Castiel knew he was an omega. _Was Castiel trying to court him? No- he wouldn’t. Would he?_

Dean snarled as he thought about that dumb nice alpha. The one who always wore loose long sleeves making it hard to tell but it was obvious he was more muscular then he led on. The one who made him feel calm just by being near him. That stupid attractive musky smell. He actually could use that alpha smell if he was honest, alpha scent helped through heat. 

Dean remembered the shirt that smelled like Castiel. He found it and grabbed it smelling it deeply. He sat back on his bed, the alpha scent shivers through him. It was nice, to scent Castiel’s alpha scent like this, it made his heat a little more bearable. 

Dean cried as another cramp came. He fell flat back on his bed and curled up, whimpering. He took two Advil's and tried to sleep through the rest of his heat. 

***** 

“Hey, Cas, Kevin’s here,” Sam announced at Castiel’s door. “Is Meg here yet?” 

“She can’t come over today. She has to work.” Castiel said blankly, he’d been giving Sam and Jess a cold shoulder of sorts since they started to think he was courting Dean. It was downright offensive to think Dean and he were so desperate and foolish to start a relationship so soon. Castiel had dated people early on before knowing them and it always went badly but never once has he tried courting. 

“Cas-“ Sam said but Castiel just nudged past him. Sam grabbed his shoulder, Castiel quickly turned and growled. Sam sighed but backed off. He looked at Castiel sadly. 

“What’s up with you?!” Sam asked offended. Castiel laughed in shock and shook his head. 

“' _Do you think they’re courting?_ _‘_ _Yeah, that_ _makes sense_ ’?” Castiel mocked as he quoted Sam and Jess's conversation a few nights earlier. “One that’s none of your business if we were, and two just because we’re being friendly, or hell even dating, doesn’t mean we’re courting!” Castiel couldn’t tell if he was trying to be angrier then he was. If he would be honest, he loved the idea of courting Dean but why would Dean want him? Dean had three bigger and more assertive alphas that he is much closer too. Although- Alastair is not even in the running, Dean hates him, and he doesn’t even try to hide that fact. 

“I didn’t mean to stir things and anger you. I’m sorry.” Sam replied he was uncomfortable. So was Castiel, it was hard to talk down to a guy taller than you. 

“It’s- fine, forgiven... although I wish you would have asked before assuming.” Castiel sighed. “It’s embarrassing for both Dean and I that you think we’re that desperate to court before we are even dating.” 

“I probably should have asked you, I pissed Dean off, shouldn’t have asked him while he’s on his-“ Sam quickly cut himself off with a quick grunt. It was a little too late, Castiel quickly put it together. 

“Oh god... oh god John said he was sick... oh my god he’s on his heat I thought he was just sick.” Castiel groaned his face flushing. “No wonder you assumed that I was trying to court him.” 

“You know he’s an omega... and you actually thought he was ‘sick’?” Sam thought aloud, he gave a small chuckle. “Damn, that’s embarrassing.” Sam tried to hide his amusement. 

“I’m- I’m going to go work on the project.” Castiel sighed. 

“Oh, I almost forgot- hold on one sec,” Sam said, he held up a finger and Castiel waited patiently as Sam got something from his and Jess’s room. He emerged holding a torn corner of his project. “Here’s Dean's number, I’d rather you not use me as a leg man since if you're not counting. Dean will probably not want to talk to me for a while anyway.” 

Castiel looked at the number in awe. “Is- Did Dean say this was ok?” 

“I mean no, but I don’t think he’d hate it, plus I don’t think you’d harass him if he told you to leave him alone. Cause if you did, do know” Sam leaned in “I will kick your ass.” 

Castiel nodded and looked at the number. He gave a small smile before going downstairs to start on the website. 

____________________ 

Castiel fiddled with his phone. He bit his thumb and deleted then typed out the message. 

Why is this so hard?! It’s never this hard! Why does Dean make texting so much harder?! He groaned and fell against his bed. He sighed, picking up his head enough to text something short. 

Cas: Hey Dean! It’s Castiel. 

_AN EXPLANATION POINT?! OH GOD HES GOING TO THINK IM TOO DESPERATE AAAAAAAH!_ Castiels thought anxiously, his heart was racing. _Oh GOD HES GONNA THINK I'M ACTUALLY STALKING HIM BECAUSE I DIDNT EXPLAIN HOW I GOT HIS NUMBER! I GOTTA TELL HIM HOW I GOT IT!_ Castiel started to text but Dean had already responded. 

Dean: Oh hey! How’d you get my number? Stalker much? 

Castiel could almost hear the teasing tone in Dean's text. He smiled softly thinking about Dean's voice, soft and deep. 

Castiel: Sam gave it to me, hope that’s ok. 

Dean: Yeah! Probably should have done it myself honestly. 

Castiel smiled softly, he wondered if Dean was flirting or just being nice. He wondered if Dean even likes male alphas. Here he was just assuming but Dean could be the minority of straight male omegas. He instantly started panicking. _Oh GOD, what if_ _I'm crushing on straight guy?! Oh god! WHAT IF THAT'S WHY HE WAS SO OFFENDED ABOUT SAM ASKING HIM IF HE AND I WERE COURTING?! AAAA! Ok- calm down-._ Castiel took a deep breath. _Alright, what’s a good way to ask if your gay and not make it obvious I have a crush on him?_

Castiel thought, he even looked it up. What the hell right? It’s not like he hasn’t done this before what is wrong with him?! He sighed, took a deep breath, and started to text. 

Castiel: Well did you enjoy the gumbo and beignets? 

Dean: Yeah, it’s actually my favorite meal from The Alligator’s Gumbo. How’d you know? Did you ask Sammy? 

Castiel squeaked happily forgetting his anxiety from earlier, he quickly settled. His favorite. Losing the beignets was well worth it now. 

Castiel: No, I just heard the gumbo was really good, and who doesn’t like beignets? 

Dean: Heh, yeah, your right. They’re damn delicious. What did you get there? 

Castiel: Étouffée, it was pretty awesome. 

Dean: Yeah? Maybe we should eat there together sometime, I’m sure Benny would love that I go into the restaurant for once. 

Castiel wheezed and squealed. _DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT?!_ Castiel could barely breathe, his heart racing. He couldn’t be happier. He’s never been asked out by an omega, beta sure but an omega? He always asked them out, but this was so amazing. Castiel settled. Get to know him first, control yourself. Castiel thought to himself. _Jesus no wonder Sam and Jess thought we were courting I’m acting so desperate, UGH!_

Dean: I mean unless you don’t want to, totally fine either way. 

Castiel: No! I would love too! 

_LOVE TOO?! OH GOD HES GONNA THINK I’_ _M DESPERATE!_ Castiel thought anxiously. He groaned and slammed his face into his pillow and let out a muffled scream. 

Dean: Awesome! Tell me the next time you're free! 

Castiel smiled and rolled into his back, running his hand through his hair. He saw his door open and Balthazar popped in to stare at him. 

“Are you killing a fucking pig in here?!” Balthasar asked. Castiel almost cackled and presented his text conversation with Dean. “Oh god, you got it bad Cassie.” Balthasar sighed with a chuckle. “You sure chuckles is ok with you getting with an omega like Dean? You remember what happened last time?” 

Forget? No, Castiel would never forget that. _How could he?_

  


***** 

  


Dean and Castiel had been talking for the past month, almost once a day- sometimes more. It was mid to late September, almost October. Dean smirked slightly, he always loved Halloween. John was always busy on Christmas and Thanksgiving, so those barely had the same fond memories others had of those holidays. And Valentine’s Day- that was a joke, celebrating love and the mating of couples- but only if you're a perfect couple- strong protective male alpha with a submissive subservient female omega. Maybe it could be flipped to be male omega and female alpha. Beta alpha and beta omega couples are also accepted easily but they half to be like the one above. Straight. 

Straight omega males existed, surprisingly. Despite Dean never meeting one, bisexual ones like himself sure, but he never met a completely straight male omega. Although- Dean hadn’t met a lot of male omegas at all. He’s part of omega support groups, and he’s always been apart of protests but the omegas he met were females or at least from what he observed. Maybe it just mattered where you were. Yeah, Dean hated Valentine’s Day because not only was he a male omega, he was a pretty gay one. Bisexual technically but to some people, it didn’t matter he was still gay. So yeah, Valentine's day was complete bullshit to him. 

Easter was also bullshit; he knew it was tied to Christianity, but people celebrated it in the weirdest ways. Looking for eggs, from a bunny? It kind of sounds fun, but not for the Winchester’s boys since, surprise surprise, they didn’t get to do that either. 

Dean sighed. He looked at his phone as it dinged. He was getting worked up over dumb shit. He needed to stop. Dean looked through his drawer and pulled out his scent blockers. 

_Empty_. _Great_. _Well, it’s just one night, what could go wrong?_

Charlie: You still coming out tonight? 

Dean: Yeah, be there in like thirty. 

Dean got ready, dousing himself in the strongest beta smells. He put on dark jeans and a plain green T. 

Dean got a ride with Charlie and Dorothy. They laughed and had fun, tonight would be good. 

“Where’s that blue-eyed boy? Didn’t invite him?” Charlie asked. 

“No- I wanted to but, nah.” Dean smiled at the mention of Castiel. He just felt so warm and nice, even imagining being in Castiel’s presence. 

“Aw, I was hoping you would invite him.” Dorothy sighed in fake disappointment. Dean laughed and shook his head. 

“I know- I know, but c’mon guys!” Dean laughed. “I’m trying my best!” 

“Dean, trying? Oh damn, Dean, you got it BAD!” Charlie laughed. 

Dean rolled his eyes and finally got to the club. Dean sniffed. He recognized a scent. A certain toxic alpha smell. 

“Wha- what is he doing here?!” Charlie hissed as she saw Alastair. Dean froze as the alpha's gaze fell upon him; the toxic alpha smirked deviously before entering the club. 

“Do you want to go?” Dorothy asked Dean, seeing the fear on his face. Dean considered it before sighing and shaking his head. 

“No...no- it's ok.” Dean lied; thankful his beta cologne was strong enough to cover the real amount of fear he was feeling. It’s going to be ok. He’s going to be ok. Right? 

Dean ignored Alastair. Avoiding the alpha male and distanced himself as far as possible. He danced with two omega girls and made sure they were safe from Alastair too. He’d rather himself be at risk than two girls barely old enough to drink. 

Dean wanted to go. He was able to flirt with some assertive and flirty beta, trying to just convince the beta to take Dean home offering him some fun in return. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get far from Alastair as possible, but he didn’t want to ruin Charlie and Dorothy’s night. He’d have to stick it out. 

The beta turned him down and walked off. Soon he started to see Alastair less, and less, until not at all. Dean hated that more than seeing Alastair. Dean looked for Alastair until he was sure Alastair was gone. Good. 

Dean had to call a Uber for Charlie and Dorothy, they were too drunk to drive. He only had enough money to get Charlie and Dorothy home, he would have to walk. Dean decided to walk to Bobby’s house above Singers' Place. It was closer. 

Dean heard something behind him, something consistent. Something was following him. Dean texted Bobby. 

Dean: Bobby, please come outside, I’m almost there. Please I think I’m being followed. 

Dean heard tires rolling down the cracked pavement on the road. He pulled out the camera on his phone and angled it like he was taking a selfie. There was a car. The same car from that night a few nights ago. Now that he could see it better, it looked familiar. Why did it look familiar? 

Dean saw Singers' Place; he quickened his pace. Dammit, Bobby wasn’t outside. Dean hurried, if he ran he could make it. 

Too late. 

Dean saw the car race in front of him, blocking his path from crossing the intersection. He whined. He saw the window roll down. 

“Need a ride?” Alastair asked. 

_Oh no._


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean faces off with Alastair. Blood is spilled and scars are made.
> 
> Castiel and Dean schedule a date that is quickly ruined by Castiel's two oldest brothers.
> 
> Dean defends Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape elements in this chapter, if that makes you uncomfortable you can skip that and head past the first divider (this '____________________').
> 
> To summarize:  
> What happens in the scene is Alastair attempts to rape Dean and in the process, his arm is dislocated and Alastair marks the back of Dean's neck. Dean defends himself and beats Alastair up. He then calls Pamela.

Dean growled deeply. “ _No_ ,” Dean said bitterly.

“Aw come on Dean!” Alastair urged. “You don’t know the kinda alphas around here. Drunk. Dumb. One smell of your omega and they're hooked.”

Dean froze. _How the hell did Alastair know? Who told him? Did I mess up? Not realize my scent wasn’t completely covered?_ Dean gulped, he clenched his jaw and stiffened to keep from shaking. _Is what is about to happen my fault?_

Dean could yell for help, but who would hear him? It’s 3 am, Singers' Bar is empty and by the time Bobby got out here he might already be in the back of Alastair’s car.

He started to walk around Alastair’s car and towards Singers' Place, Alastair backed his car out of the turn and let his car roll just a few inches behind Dean.

Dean wouldn’t make it to Singers' Place, but he knew that he saw a McDonald’s not too far back, he could turn and run, do something unexpected and leave Alastair behind to turn his car around to follow Dean.

Dean saw Alastair's car start to speed up and pull next to him again. He quickly turned and ran. He heard Alastair curse loudly as Dean booked it back to the McDonalds. He heard tires screech in a tough turn and a roaring engine. Dean took a short cut across a huge parking lot for a mall. He only got so far before headlights shined on him as a car pulled into a parking lot. Dean froze as he saw the car park in front of him.

He sprinted toward the McDonalds still. He was going to try dammit.

He heard quick footsteps catching up to him. Dean quickly turned down an alley. He ran down it and lept on to the fence that divided the two sides he scaled it quickly, making it to the top and about to lift his leg over. Quick hands grabbed his hips and yanked him backward. Pulling him off the fence, cutting his fingers on the rusted metal fence. Alastair slammed him down, head and shoulder first.

He felt strong tingling flowing through his head. A popping sounded from his shoulder. Blood filled his mouth, he bit his tongue. His vision was fading in and out of blackness as pain and tingling made him frozen stiff and flat against the ground.

“Such a delightful omega, making me chase you down. How’d you know I love an omega who can fight?” Alastair purred. Dean wanted to vomit. 

"No! Get off! Touch me and I swear to god-" Dean growled, Alastair flipped him onto his stomach, shoving his head to the ground.

"Don't talk to me that way Dean. It's time you stopped teasing me. I've been nothing but patient as you whored yourself out to total strangers. It's my turn now." Alastair growled deeply. Dean felt his heart start to beat faster, adrenaline pumping through his veins. No, no! "No! Get off!" Dean demanded. Alastair smiled at him, his eyes malicious.

Dean struggled in Alastair's grip, trying to getaway. The sound of a button being undone and a fly being unzipped made Dean panic, he tried to kick away Alastair but he quickly straddled him. He grabbed his injured arm and pulled it behind his back. Dean screamed in pain. He gasped just trying to breathe as his chest tightened in panic. Once his jeans were starting to be moved down Dean started curse Alastair out, trying to wiggle free.

Alastair kept twisting his arm until he got especially angry. "Stop! Dean, you will listen to me! You will be my omega whether you like it or not! You belong to me!" He bit the back of Dean's neck. Marking him. Dean screamed in pain as the skin on the back of his neck was split into several places under Alastair's sharp canines.

This didn't make Dean break. It pissed him off.

Dean slammed the back of his head against Alastair's face. He used his strong shoulders to knock the now confused alpha off. Alastair stumbled backward, falling to his side. Dean flipped over and kicked him back. He quickly started to try to run away. Alastair's hand shot out, quickly grabbed Dean's ankle, dragging him back to the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Alastair screamed like an upset toddler. Dean looked around frantically, he quickly reached out and grabbed a glass beer bottle sitting on its side outside the trash can. He turned quickly and brought it down hard against Alastair's head. Alastair fell back with a loud groan of pain, holding the side of his head that now split open. Dean quickly got up, taking his chance he kicked him in the face. Then the ribs. Stomach. And finally the balls. He spat a bloody ball of spit on Alastair's unconscious face. He pulled up his underwear and then his pants, buttoning it the best he could with one hand.

He didn't know how to process what the hell just happened, it happened in a matter of minutes. He fumbled in his pockets finding his phone, he unlocked it and found who he wanted to call.

"Pamela? Hey, it's Dean. I need your help, can you pick me up?"

____________________

Dean bit down and the folded best as Pamela popped his arm back into place. He growled and spat out the belt. "Son of a bitch that hurt!" Dean snarled. Pamela stared at him "Did you expect it to feel good?" She asked sarcastically. Dean pressed his lips together wanting to fight but looked away. He wanted to hit something. Hurt something. 

"You wanna tell me what happen?" Pamela invited, she tried to crouch to meet Dean's eyes but he looked away not wanting to look at her. Dean held back a growl as he thought. "No, I didn't come here for you to be my shrink, I came here so you could patch me up. That's done so I'm gonna go!" Dean flashed her a passive-aggressive smile and started to stalk away. "Dean," Pamela called after him. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

In a flash, Dean had he to the ground her arm twisted behind her. Dean gasped at what he had done, he let go and scooted back. Pamela got up slowly, shock and concern plagued her face. Dean clenched his jaw as he swallowed hard. _No. No. No! No, I will not cry!_ Dean shook his head to try and get rid of the tears as memories filled his head. His chest tightened, his heart was beating a mile a minute, the familiar tingling of nausea tickled his throat as bile made its climb up. He felt the back of his neck, the mark now scabbed over. _'My omega.'_

Dean put a hand over his mouth trying to stop himself from vomiting. Pamela offered him a trash can and he graciously took it, vomiting into it the second he took it.

"Dean- Dean you're having a panic attack. Just breath, focus on breathing." Pamela commanded. Dean heard it now, he was hyperventilating. "In through your nose-" Pamela told. Dean breathed in shakily through, sniffling and coughing. "Out through your mouth," She said, her voice going as soft as it could. Dean blew out the air shakily. He did this a few more times until his breathing was steady. _So much for not crying_. He sniffed deeply and coughed, spitting out the mucus. 

"Dean, why did you touch the back of your neck?" Pamela asked. Dean felt his lip quiver, his body felt heavy. He sobbed, letting his head fall to hands.

"I said no," Dean finally whimpered out.

"Dean, oh my god no. Please tell me you weren't," She gasped, she waited for Dean to deny it. Nothing. "And, you touched the back of your neck cause-... because he marked you..." Pamela whimpered. "Dean-" 

"No, stop, just... just tell me where the shower is," Dean ordered. He looked at her, she gave a curt nod and pointed to a back room. He walked back to it. He met Pamela at a protest, she was a medic for him when some bigoted assholes threw rocks at the protestors. He had run back into the line of fire to help a teenager gay beta omega couple. One of these rocks hit his face and cut his cheek pretty bad. Pamela treated him and he bought her a beer. 

He stripped, quickly hopping into the shower. He turned the water hot enough to burn his skin. He scrubbed everywhere until it was pink and stinging. Then came the mark. He scrubbed erratically, scratching in the soap roughly until he drew his hand back and saw blood staining his fingertips. He could help but keep thinking back. _Could he have done something to avoid this?_ It was his fault, wasn't it? He wasn't meticulous enough with covering his scent. He should have been more careful. He should have called a cab. He should have called Bobby, not texted him. _Bobby. Oh god._

Dean raced out of the shower barely grabbing a towel in time to wrap loosely around his hips. He busted out of the shower. "Pam! Pam where's my phone!?" Dean called out. Pamela looked back at him, she pointed over to a small in-table by her couch. Dean ran over to it and picked it up. Just as he suspected, 45 texts from Bobby. 10 missed calls. He quickly called him. Dean heard it ring only once before Bobby picked up.

"Dean?! Where are you?! If you need help just act like you're on the phone with a pizza guy then tell me your location!" Bobby screamed into the phone. "No- Bobby I'm safe, I was, I was being followed but I'm safe now," Dean said quickly.

"What happened?! Where are you now?!" Bobby interrogated. Dean bit his lip, hesitating. "It was an alpha, he tried to get _something_ but I fought him off," Dean said simply. "I hit him with a beer bottle."

"GOOD BOY!" Bobby screamed proudly. Dean smiled softly. "I hope you made that bastard remember what happens when you underestimate people because of who their rank!" Bobby growled.

"Yeah, um Bobby, I just have to ask something..." Dean said trailing off. 

"Yes, Dean? What's going on?" Bobby asked, his gruff voice softening.

"Um, nothing nevermind," Dean said. Bobby grumbled but didn't question it.

"Okay, well if you need anything or if you ever see this guy again, call me and I'll take care of it," Bobby promised. Dean rolled his eyes, sighing to himself. _Stupid alphas, always jumping to attack first, ask later_. "Ok, thank you, Bobby," Dean said.

"Speaking of, where are you? Are you at home?" Bobby questioned. "A friend's house, her name is Pamela," Dean explained.

"The protest medic?" Bobby gave a dry laugh. "What an angel that girl is! Tell her I said hi!" Bobby requested. "Well, it's five a.m., I need at least a little sleep. I'll see you soon Dean if you need anything just call." Dean said goodbye and hung up. He sighed and sat on the couch. 

"Do you want to go home?" Pamela asked. Dean nodded slowly, exhaustion setting in. Pamela let him lay in the backseat. Dean was thankful for the silence. Pamela lived near him, around 20 minutes' drive away. He waved to Pamela before going inside.

*****

Castiel sat through his last class. He took notes in his notebook. Bulleting main points and highlighting things he'd need to review later. Once the professor dismissed them he packed up effortlessly and made his way out. He was going to meet Balthazar later on to get lunch. For now-.

Castiel: Hey! How's your day going so far?

Dean hadn't texted him the past four days. Castiel was getting nervous- ok panicking that he offended Dean or worse something happened to him. He hoped the before, Dean being hurt would be horrible. Castiel's thoughts were filled with all the horrible things that can happen despite how unrealistic they were. He was relieved when fifteen minutes later Dean texted back.

Dean: Hey, sorry, the past few days I kinda turned off my phone for the past few days. Had a rough few days.

Castiel frowned, he wondered if he should ask him about it but decided against it. It seemed that Dean wasn't the person to talk about his feelings easily. Castiel decided to just start a new and finally try to set a date for the date they had agreed to go on over a month ago. Every time they tried before Castiel was busy with school or work, or Dean would be busy with work. 

Castiel: Aw, I'm sorry. Will Alligator's Gumbo make you feel better?

Castiel could feel himself smile stupidly. Texting Dean made him stupidly happy. He saw the texting bubble pop in and out. Castiel's anxiety rising quickly. 

Dean: Yeah, sounds good. Do you mind if we go earlier? 5 o'clock?

Castiel squealed in excitement. He got into his car, took a deep breath of the fresh air. He smiled softly. He started the car and started to drive back home, listening to happy songs and tapping his hands on the dash to the beat. Once he started to approach the house he saw a familiar car in the driveway. He felt his eyes bulge and heart stop when he realized who it was. _Lucifer_. 

"Lucifer- wh-what are you doing here?" Castiel said, his voice attempting to be kind but revealing his panic.

"Um, would you believe me if I said I came to see how my baby brother is doing?" Lucifer asked in a patronizing voice. He saw Castiel's face change into one of irritation and he dropped his sweet concerned older brother facade. "I need you to take care of my kids."

"What?!" Castiel barked in surprise.

"Well mine and Michael's." Lucifer corrected.

"Why not Anna? Or Raphael? Hell, even Gabriel! All of them already have kids ask them!" Castiel growled. Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed like Castiel was a petulant child throwing a fit. "That's the reason I can't ask them! Our kids don't get along! Come on, Cassie."

"Don't call me that." Castiel snarled. "I'm busy tonight!"

"Doing what? Schoolwork? You can do that while the kids sleep!" Lucifer told, not suggested, told. Castiel growled deeply. "A date!"

"Oh, well, you can reschedule. This is for family." Lucifer told. Castiel gnarled but huffed a sigh. "Can't you pay someone?" He asked, defeated almost

"Well, our babysitter had to call out for a family emergency and the backup babysitter is busy and the nanny is going out of town. So, now there's you. Come on, the kids are in the backseat." Lucifer said opening the car door. The kids squealed out in excitement at seeing Castiel.

"Uncle Cassie!" Jack and Jamie screeched in excitement. Hannah undid her seatbelt then her brothers, Ezekiel's car seat, helping him out of the car. Jack undid his and jumped out of the car as Jesse screamed for his dad to help him undo his seatbelt. Hannah jumped out and then helped Ezekiel out. Lucifer finally undid Jesse's seat belt. Jesse lept out and into Castiel's arms. Wrapping himself around Castiel's torso.

"Heres my kids overnight bag, Michael's kids overnight bags, and twenty bucks for pizza. Thanks for this Cassie! Love you! Bye!" Lucifer said speedily, quickly getting in his car and driving off. Castiel stood there in shock. Jack pulled on Castiel's arm, begging to be picked up, Ezekiel sat on the driveway and flicked pebbles. Hannah stood silently looking at Castiel expectantly. _Holy shit. What just happened?!_

____________________

Castiel sat on the couch watching Jack and Jesse fought over some an action figure toy, Hannah read a book in the corner and Ezekiel played with a huge caterpillar on wheels. Balthazar stood behind him eating the food he had to bring home. Castiel held his head in utter confusion trying to process everything.

"So what, your just a babysitter now?" Balthazar asked.

"I guess," Castiel sighed. "I have- had a date with Dean tonight. Now I have to cancel."

"Why do you have to cancel? Don't omega's like love kids or whatever?" Balthazar asked. Castiel glared at him. "Don't be ignorant Balthazar, not all omega's love kids." Castiel snarled. He regretted always confiding in Balthazar. Balthazar was his best friend but his advice was always ' _Just do it, what do you have to lose?_ '

"But Dean might. And it's not like anyone going to help you tonight, Sam and Jess are at some study group and I'm going to a party." Balthazar said, almost trying as if trying to convince Castiel to talk to Dean. Castiel sneered but thought over it quickly. Dean might like kids. Plus dinner dates are overrated. Maybe they could be babysitter's together. "It doesn't hurt to ask," Balthazar said sing songly.

"Fine! If it gets you off my back," Castiel almost growled. He picked up his phone and sent Dean a quick text before he could juke himself out with his thoughts.

Castiel: Hey! Hate to do this but I have to babysit my niece and nephews. We'll have to reschedule.

Or, if you want you can help me babysit, it'll still be early so you could come over for pizza and board games. But it's totally up to you.

Dean: Uh, sure. I could probably come over at 4:45. But I won't stay too late.

Although, if we're playing board games, get ready to get beaten, I am the king of board games!

Castiel smiled softly at the thought of being with Dean tonight. Castiel took care of the kids, getting exhausted quickly as he chased his disobedient nephews around. Thankfully Hannah was helpful trying to distract her brother and cousins the best she could. It was the longest five hours of his life. When he heard a car door slam shut outside he almost sobbed in relief. He got up, straightening his shirt quickly, and trying to straighten his hair. A knock came on the door.

"I'll get it!" Jack squealed. He ran to the door and opened it quickly. "Woah, you're tall," Jack said, once he saw Dean.

"You should seem my brother." Dean chuckled. Castiel saw his couch to be at Jack's level. "That Spider-man?"

"Yeah! He's so cool!" Jack enthused, he pulled his shirt out to show it off better. Dean laughed, talking to Jack effortlessly and relating to him over superheroes. 

"Hey, can you go get your uncle Cas for me?" Dean asked softly. Jack nodded enthusiastically. He turned back to Castiel but still screamed out "Uncle Cassie! This man wants to talk to you!"

Castiel flushed as Dean covered his mouth to hide his laugh. Castiel nudged Jack away so that he could talk to Dean. "Hello, Dean."

"Hiya Cassie." Dean mocked, Castiel sighed but he still smiled. It wasn't patronizing or annoying when Dean said it. It wasn't meant to be demeaning like his siblings do, to remind him he's their younger brother and below them in their eyes. He sniffed Dean subconsciously, his scent was completely gone covered by beta cologne and a light emptiness of natural scent, much to Castiel's disappointment. He must have been taking stronger scent blockers. He looked at Dean, slowly analyzing everything about him. He had a dark green collared shirt and a black denim jacket. His jeans were baggy as always and his shoes were tied carelessly. He looked back up a Dean's face. It looked like he hadn't slept in a while. He let Dean enter and they quickly moved to the living room.

"Uncle Cassie, can we play Uno?" Jesse asked. 

"Uno's boring!" Hannah groaned. Jesse stuck his tongue out at her but Hannah just rolled her eyes. "What about monopoly?" Hannah suggested.

"Too long! What about-" They continued on like that, fighting over trying to suggest their own idea as the best. It gave Castiel and Dean a perfect chance to talk. 

"So, since we can't have Benny's cajun food, what are we going to be eating?" Dean asked. He leaned against the counter behind the couches.

"Pizza." Castiel chuckled. "Pathetic compared to Benny's food."

"Yeah but I don't think a bunch of five-year-olds would like spicy food," Dean said. Hannah and Jack gasped offendedly.

"I'm 8!" Hannah screeched. "Yeah! And I'm 7! Not 5!" Jack pouted. 

"Oh, I apologize! I beg for your forgiveness for I have committed a treasonous crime!" Dean said dramatically. Hannah and Jack tilted their head in confusion but soon started to laugh. "Also, if we're playing any game, we are playing mousetrap."

"Aw but that's so hard to set up!" Ezekiel whined.

"Yeah! And I don't even like it!" Jesse said crossing his arms. Dean gasped dramatically but decided to teach the kid's slapjack. They loved it and played several rounds and about 45 minutes later Castiel ordered the pizza. Castiel didn't play the card game with the five of them. He just relaxed on the couch until Dean suggested they play a different game. They started with Uno, agreeing to play the others later on.

It was fun watching Dean get the kids riled up but not running around like wild animals. Once the pizza arrived Dean suggested they put on a movie. The kids chose ' _How to Train Your Dragon.'_ Dean sat on the floor in front of Castiel. Looking down at Castiel from this angle, Castiel could see something on the back of Dean's neck. A mark.

Jealousy filled Castiel but he quickly drowned it out. _I have no right to be jealous, he's not even my boyfriend._ Castiel took a deep breath. Dean sniffed and looked back at him. _Oh god no_. Castiel whimpered. Dean scooted over and patted the spot next to him, he must have assumed Castiel was upset over how close Dean got with the kids.

Castiel swallowed but sat next to Dean quickly. No way would he refuse that opportunity. Dean smiled softly at him and they just stared at each other for a while, not realizing that time was passing faster then they realized. When they finally looked away the kids were done with the pizza and focusing on the movie. Dean got up to clean up, Castiel quickly followed. It was easy to clean up but Dean and Castiel were stalling to just be in the kitchen alone a little longer. 

"So, Cassie?" Dean asked teasingly. "How'd that one get started?"

"Well, when I was little and throwing a tantrum over something stupid, my family called me Cassie. Cry baby Cassie." Castiel sighed. Dean's eyes widened slightly. 

"Well, that's totally not aggressive to tell their kids to call you Cassie. God damn." Dean chuckled disbelievingly. He put the pizza box in the trash and tied it shut. Castiel poured himself and Dean a can of beer split between two plastic cups. Castiel walked up behind Dean and lightly touched his back try and offer him the beer. Dean turned and grabbed his wrist quickly, twisting it, forcing Castiel's hand to spasm and drop the cup of beer. "Ah! Sorry- um, I... you startled me." He murmured, his face flushing.

Castiel knew any other alpha would be pissed. Would think Dean was questioning their authority. But Castiel was completely enraptured and attracted to how easily Dean defended himself. Dean was stronger and bolder than most alpha's, help maybe even more so then at least a few of his brothers. What an odd pair he and Dean made, a calm well-tempered alpha and a strong independent omega.

"I'll clean up the beer, sorry 'bout that again," Dean said. He tore off some paper towels and got down on his hand and knees, Castiel grabbed some all-purpose cleaner and handed it to Dean. Castiel snicked and Dean looked up, "What?"

"I'm kinda shocked, but also completely impressed and proud that you can so easily disarm me, even though it's only a beer," Castiel smirked.

"I'm impressed you didn't blow up at me," Dean smirked. He threw the paper towel in the trash. "I'll take this out if you tell me where the trash is."

Castiel gave the Dean directions and went back to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Jesse and Ezekiel were asleep. They had stolen the blankets and pillows from off the couch. Jack and Hannah were dozing off. Their eyes blinking slowly. Dean sat next to Castiel, keeping a bit of distance but still lightly holding his hand. Castiel smiled softly. He turned his hand over and their hands slipped perfectly together. He gave Dean's hand a small squeeze.

____________________

Castiel awoke to someone yelling at him. 

"CASSIE!" Michael yelled. Castiel blinked his eyes open, Dean slow awoke as well, he as sleeping against Castiel's shoulder. He shot up and apologized to Castiel. Castiel waved him off, silently telling it's fine. Castiel looks up to Michael and now that he could see, Lucifer was there too.

"What time is it?" Castiel asked. 

"3 a.m., why are you sleeping with this boy?" Michael asked, glaring at Dean. Dean smirked and cocked an eyebrow looking at Michael then Lucifer.

"We were babysitting your kids, I-we must have fallen asleep." Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember.

"Why is he here though?" Lucifer asked. Jesse in his arms and Jack standing tiredly next to him.

"You left him four kids to take care of, on his own. Can you blame him for needing my help?" Dean said snarkily. Michael sputtered, Lucifer tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you the person he had a date with tonight?" He asked. Michael looked at Lucifer then back at Dean and snarled. He sniffed and didn't hide the fact he was trying to find Dean's rank. Castiel's chest tightened, anxiety washing over him.

"A date? Wow, you had a date tonight Cas? Damn, and you assholes still decided to just dump your kids on him. I hope you're paying him for his time. I mean it's fun being with kids but we all had things to do tonight." Dean smirked. Castiel felt his heart shatter. He swallowed the sadness at the huge rejection that he just felt.

"You don't have to pay family! We're family! Cassie should be honored we let him take care of his nephews and niece!" Michael growled. Dean laughed and stood. He was almost as tall as Castiel's two brothers. He walked forward until he was only a few inches from Michael.

"Your kids, as amazing as they are, aren't sentient. They're kids, they're loud and energetic. Now I think you ether apologize to Castiel for dumping the kids on him so last minute, or he will not be doing this again, and if you try to force it on him like you did this time, we'll be calling CPS." Dean smiled smugly. Michael and Lucifer were wide-eyed and gaping at Dean. They looked at Castiel expectantly. Almost asking him to deny it. He did not. Castiel narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Ahem, uh, s-sorry Cassie." Lucifer and Michael mumbled. Quickly grabbing their kids and leaving after that. Once the door shut Castiel and Dean started cackling.

"I've never seen them do that before! Oh my god! You are the best! Did you see them?! They were SHOCKED!" Castiel cackled. Dean was bent over hands on his knees and wheezing uncontrollably. 

"Oh my god, when they looked at you! They couldn't believe that I talked to them that way!" He wheezed. When their chuckles died down Dean sat down on the ground in front of Castiel and yawned. "Hey sorry for making you panic, over the date thing. It didn't seem like your brothers were keen on me being here period, let alone if I was someone you're interested in." Dean said. Castiel sighed in relief.

"I thought that you were rejecting me and thought it was just a friend date," Castiel stated, relaxing completely. Dean snickered mischievously.

"You know, your kinda adorable when you panic so I might have to make you panic sometimes," Dean teased. Castiel shook his head and chuckled. "I should probably go home though, I don't want to overstay my welcome," Dean yawned, slowly getting up.

"Or you could just stay and sleep on the couch, your obviously exhausted," Castiel offered. Dean noticeably tensed, he looked outside, which was pitch black, then back at Castiel. 

"Um, no, no it's alright... thank you though," Dean replied. Castiel nodded, disappointed but understanding. He stood and walked over to Dean.

"We'll have to reschedule our date then? If you're still interested at least," Castiel murmured hesitantly. Dean grinned.

"Yeah, hopefully, it won't take a month this time," Dean said. Castiel slightly outstretched his arms but quickly regretted it, his thoughts going completely rabid and self-loathing. They quickly went away when he felt Dean's arms wrap around him and his body pressed against his. He squeezed him tight, he could slightly smell Dean's scent now. Sweet and smokey. He separated from Dean letting him walk out after saying goodbye several times.

He watched the impala speed off and he smiled, biting his lip and heading back inside.


	5. Pieces of a Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets in a fight with his dad. Later on, as he goes to get drinks, he meets up with a predatory alpha.
> 
> Castiel defends Dean but at a cost. Dean is scared by Castiel’s actions and they get in a fight. Castiel realizes soon enough what might of set Dean off. He goes to make up with him and they get to know more about each other.

Dean stacked the blocks with his 4-year-old tiny hands.He stacked higher and higher until he had to stand up, going on his tiptoed to put the last block on top of the tower he had made. He smelled something, something burning. He looked over to the kitchen. “Mom?” He called out. He didn’t hear anything back.

He looked outside his bedroom door, black smoke had appeared out of nowhere, filling the hallway. He heard loud coughing and a woman calling out for him in a panic. Then the sound of something falling hard to the ground downstairs. Wood. Wood had hit the tile floor of the kitchen. He went to Sammy’s room, he undid the latch on the crib quickly pushing the wall of the crib down and snatching Sammy up, holding his baby brother close to his. He started to make his way downstairs when the fire spread, blocking his path to the front door. It was feeding off the carpeted floor and the pathetic wallpaper.

Froze in spot, trying to find where the women screaming out for him to come to her was. Her voice was pained, panicked and she was coughing.

“Mommy?!” Dean cried out. More coughing. Something collapsed to the floor in the kitchen, maybe it was more wood. The fire crackled and popped as it spread through the house, leaving ash and embers in its wake. As he looked around his eyes watered from the smokey and heat. There was a small path where he could run to the side door and outside. He had to get out. He had to save Sammy.

He quickly ran through the small walkway of ash and embers. The embers burned his feet and the neighboring fire reached out to his pajamas. Dean got to the side door, crying and sobbing as his feet blistered and bubbled. He turned the handle and pulled quickly. Locked.

Dean cried out. He turned to run back down the path of embers to try and see if the path to the front door was open but a newly lit wooden beam fell from the ceiling, blocking the path to his escape. He wept softly quickly curling up and facing the wall. It hurt his eyes to stare at the fire. Sammy screamed and cried against him, panicked by the heat and crackling pops of burning dry wood.

Dean smelled the burning of cloth, feeling heat burn up his back. He quickly put Sammy down on the surprisingly cool tile that led to the side door. He pulled off his pajama shirt, crying out in anguish as the fire ate it's way through, burning his back. Once his pajama shirt was off his threw it back to the flames. He picked Sammy up trying to soothe him but crying too hard himself. The hot flames licked at the new burns on his back, making them worse and worse, as he crouched against the door. The room got hotter and hotter the longer the fire went on. The smoke got thicker but stayed close to the ceiling, to high to suffocate them but not high enough to breathe normally. His vision got hazy and the smell of burning flesh filled his nose. He coughed and heard ringing. Or was it sirens? He didn’t know. At that point all he wanted to do was sleep.

Dean awoke, sweating and terrified. He took a deep breath and sat up, his back stiff. It happened sometimes, his back never recovered from that fire. His back had a splotch of white scar tissue. His back was tight today. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, 5:45 a.m. He took the Advil off his nightstand and took two. He then took his scent blockers. After the incident with Alastair, he never let himself forget to take them. He also had prescription ones now. He swallowed two and drank from the day-old beer bottle on his nightstand and took a swig. 

He stretched, touching his back lightly.

The top layers of the skin were sensitive and tight. When Castiel touched his back last night, he couldn’t tell if it was over his attack with Alastair or his scars from the fire.

 _Great_. Dean thought. _Can’t even tell what trauma made me attack him. Dean Winchester is a fucking mess- what a surprise_. He thought bitterly. He stood and shook his head. He looked in the mirror, bags were stuck under his eyes. He shook a little bit as a thought crossed his mind. He pulled out his phone, he angled it up behind him and took a picture. When he looked at the mark he wanted to puke. It was still there, but thank god, it wasn't infected as he thought.

He wiggled his shoulders uncomfortably, quickly taking off his clothes and going to the bathroom and getting in the shower, making sure the water was cool but not freezing. He got in, letting the cool water wash over his body. He picked up the big bottle of beta soap, scrubbing his entire body with it, especially his neck. He lathered his hair with beta conditioner, letting it soak in before washing it out. He took pride in his hair, having it so soft was nice to play with.

He was shivering as he left the shower, quickly drying himself off with a soft towel. He put on his underwear, then his tight jeans, and finally his work shirt. He called it his work shirt but it was just an old white shirt with oil stains. When he put on his socks and shoes he noticed his dad already left, not even cleaning up the kitchen. Dean rolled his eyes and cleaned it. He would already be late but might as well clean up the dishes so that it doesn't start a different argument.

He left the house and walked out, hustling to get to the shop quickly.

____________________

Dean walked into the car shop, the bell tinging above him. His dad emerged from the back room.

“Where the hell have you been?!” He snarled. Dean rolled his eyes.

“You left me at home to walk here dad- not even telling me you were leaving!” Dean snarled.

“If you aren’t outside by 6:30 I lave without you, that’s the rule.” John snarled.

“And what time is it now dad?!” Dean laughed disbelievingly. John cocked his head to the side in confusion before looking at the clock, 6:50. He snarled. “Well, it’s still not my fault. You took to long in the shower.”

Dean sighed dropping the subject. “I’m going to check the revenue. How many cars do we have to work on today?”

”Isn’t that what I hired you to keep track of?” John asked sharply. Dean rolled his eyes and went to the front desk chair and sat down, rolling to sit facing the computer. They had only a few cars to work on. It should have been a very relaxed day, but with his dad it never was. Dean opened up Microsoft excel quickly opening up this month's balance. He sighed. His dad had messed with it again. He didn’t even look at his father, he waited for him to leave before quickly going into the computers files and finding the actual account. He quickly ran through and calculated everything. He’d be walking away with around 1,377.80 if his math was correct. He double-checked. Yep, 1,377, he smiled, feeling proud he made that much. Castiel was probably making more, he was only making minimum wage but he was a pretty-faced alpha who smelled amazing. He had to be earning a bunch of tips.

It pissed Dean off to think about but it was most certainly true. Hell if he and Cas met with their roles reversed, him as the customer and Cas as his server, Dean probably would have slept with him, or at least tried too. Now it was different. Cas was his friend and Cas felt to special to throw it all away on one night. Not to mention, sex didn’t seem that much fun anymore.

Dean leaned his head into his hands, trying to shake off the memories. He saved the document and closed out all the tabs. It was now 8 am, the first customer should be there in ten to twenty minutes. Dean ignored the loud growls his stomach made. He’d have to wait to eat later.

When the customer, or rather just their car, arrived it was held by a tow truck, the owner's car was a mess.

The car needed their breaks fixed, they had been cut entirely in half. None of his business he decided. They also need to repair three of the tires, they had nails shoved all the way in, meaning no air was able to escape but it still wasn't safe to drive. Finally, an engraving in the car paint, ‘ _cheater_.’

As Dean sanded of the kicked up paint and began adding the touch-up paint. He felt quick hands pull his collar down at the back of his neck.

“Fucking whore, got yourself marked by a random alpha huh? I told you this would happen. Stop parading your body and be a beta or be a pathetic streetwalking omega.” John snarled.

Dean smacked his hand away quickly turning with a growl, deep and low that it seemed to shock John. “Don’t you EVER touch me.” Dean barked. John blinked in bewilderment. “Go back to being the father who never paid attention to shit or actually give a damn, don’t try to be both because it’s sad! You are pitiful!" He stepped forward, snarling and growling "A father who cared would ask if I was ok with getting marked like this! They'd ask why I’ve been so screwed up these last few days! Not you though! Because you don’t care John Winchester. Go drink a beer and mess with the finances again, seems to be the only thing your good for any more.” He turned his back to his dad, finishing up the touch-up paint job. He heard his dad leave quickly a few seconds after their fight. He didn’t come back.

____________________

Dean left after locking up the shop. He looked at his phone, looking at his bank statement. He smiled proudly at the amount of money he had. Unlike his father, he could save money. He decided to start heading to Singers' place. He wanted to see Cas, he just wanted to be near him. Not to mention bacon cheeseburgers sounded like the best first meal for the day. _That couldn’t be healthy, eating your first meal at 8:15 pm._ Dean thought, he shook his head. _Whatever. At least I'm eating_.

He saw Singers' Place, quickly entering before memories of the night came back. The bar was packed. No open seats.

“Hey, Dean!” Charlie called. Dean looked over. They were in the booth they always were. Dorothy wasn’t there. Benny wasn’t there. Just him, Crowley, Charlie, and finally, Alastair.

Dean didn’t feel hungry anymore. He felt sick. Crowley got up and let him scoot in next to Charlie.

“Hi, Dean.” Alastair smiled crookedly, one of his teeth chipped another missing completely. His face still looked bruised and had small healing cuts on his face, but he seemed unfazed by it. Dean shuddered. The putrid scent of sulfur hit his nose and he snarfed, trying to not breathe it in. He wanted to puke. He let Charlie talk and talk waiting for Cas to come over to take his order for a beer or for a spot at the bar to open up. Dean saw Alastair trying to make eye contact with him. He ignored him.

He wanted to go outside to smoke to try and calm down but Alastair would follow him. And while he’d ask Crowley if they could leave, he refused to leave Charlie alone with this monster. Alastair smiled as they made eye contact, Dean bared his teeth.

“Well I’m going to try and get us some beers, I didn’t come here to stay sober.” Crowley stayed gruffly. Charlie quickly scooted past Dean leaving with Crowley. “Be back in a sec, gotta pee!” She said quickly.

Dean stared at Alastair, his heart rate jumping to his throat, pounding so fast and hard he feared it might stop.

“So Dean, still have my mark?” Alastair smirked. Dean snarled, seeing red instantly. He shoved the table back, slamming it against Alastair's ribs. Alastair let out a pained yelp. Dean pulled the table back to normal before anyone saw it.

Alastair stared at him threateningly. “You're still my omega. You should be happy about that, no alphas like damaged goods like yourself, but I like damaged. You really shouldn’t play so hard to get, or else I might lose interest.”

Dean shoved the table into him again, harder this time. "You damaged me! I wouldn't be a mess like this if you had just left me alone!" Dean growled.

Alastair didn’t yelp this time, he sucked in air through his teeth sharply. “You were damaged long before you met me, Dean." Dean shoved the table into him again, earning him a grumble of annoyance from Alastair. "Omega, I’m warning you.”

“And I’m warning you,” Dean sneered, “back OFF!” He shoved the table roughly into Alastair, hard enough to make a loud sound, Alastair roared in anger. He shoved the table against Dean. Dean squirmed to try and get up and away but Alastair was already up and stalking over to his side. He pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

“You are nothing but a little whore omega, you should be grateful I’m even interested in a damaged little bitch like you-!” Alastair was cut off by a familiar alpha ramming into him, slamming him to the ground. Castiel snarled and growled above the skinny alpha.

“DON’T YOU EVER TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!” His anger was palpable just by his voice. Deep protection. Dean had to admit as hot as it was, it scared him. He didn't know the motive behind it and that frightened him. Cas held Alastair down, his forearm across his throat. Alastair choked out a growl. “Now you are going to get out, and not come back, got it?” Cas hissed commandingly.

Alastair tried to shake free but soon gave up and nodded begrudgingly. Castiel got off him, quickly pulling Alastair up by his shirt collar. People growled, alphas stepping in front of their mates protectively, as Alastair was shoved him to and out the door.

Once Alastair was gone, Cas quickly walked back over to Dean. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He touched Dean's shoulder to try and turn him but Dean moves away. He could barely breathe, his lungs felt constricted and his heart was beating so fast it sounded like a drum roll. He wanted to bury his head in Castiel's neck and scent him but Cas also scared him. He was scared of him. The anger he smelled flowing off him, it was intense and intimidating. Too intense for Dean's liking.

“Don’t touch me!” He said quickly, trying to growl but it came out as a cry. His scent blockers were wearing off, he could smell his own scent of fear, how terrified he was.

Castiel looked at him in confusion and slight horror. “Dean?” Cas asked in concern. His voice was soft and raspy. Dean started to calm down. His breathing slowing. He swallowed hard, trying to swallow back the nausea that tickled his throat. “Are you okay?” Cas repeated. He kept his distance. Dean snarled.

“I’m fine! I didn’t need your help! I could have handled it myself!” Dean barked out. _Liar. That's not why I'm mad_. Dean thought. Castiel looked at him in confusion. He quickly gave a small sneer.

“He was attacking you! What did you expect me to do? You're my friend! Would you rather me just sit back and watch you get your ass kicked?” Castiel growled questioningly.

Dean snarled and pushed off from the table, getting nose to nose with Castiel. “Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I need some alpha with dominance issues to protect me.”

Castiel’s blue eyes went soft and hurt, their dark blue drowning him. He didn’t want to yell at Cas. He was pissed at Castiel, yes, but he was right. Alastair had taken advantage of him before because of his freezing up. He looked at the door, only a sum of blocks from here was the alleyway that Alastair trapped him at. He squeezed his eyes shut as the memories flicked through his mind in memory of all the sounds he heard. Tires screeching, his shoulder popping, Alastair's nasally voice calling him his omega and Alastair growling as he marked Dean. He shoved past Cas, quickly going to the door behind the bar. Then to the right, through another door up to the apartment above the bar.

“Hey! What’s going on Dean?” Jo greeted. She quickly saw the mess Dean was. “Dean?”

“Do you mind if I just- stay here? Just for a little bit? Until Crowley can take me home?” Dean asked.

“Uh, yeah. You can go to the balcony if you need to smoke or something.” Jo said, pointing to the balcony. She knew him too well. He gave a nod and went out there. He pulled up a chair to the table, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and his lighter. He realized he was shaking, he lit the cigarette and took a deep inhale. He sucked the cigarette down to its filter in seconds. He coughed hard, his shaking slowly stopping. He breathed in and out slowly. He lit another cigarette and smoked it slower. The balcony faced the back of the bar, which was an open field. Dean remembered playing in that field, taking Claire, Alex, Jo, and any neighboring kids to that field to play tags or sharks and minnows.

He sighed tapping the ash off his cigarette and into the ashtray. A text came through on his phone.

Crowley: Hey, your boyfriends being bitter after your spat. I’m leaving. Want a ride home?

Dean: Yeah, be right there.

Dean put out his cigarette, said goodbye to Jo, and left.

He didn't bother correcting Crowley's tease. He just walked outside and got into Crowley's car. "Where's Charlie?" Dean asked.

"Her girlfriend picked her up. She wasn't doing good after you and Alastair's fight, in fact, the whole bar was a little uncomfortable." He murmured, pulling out of the parking lot and driving off. "I don't know what happened between you two but I know it's not good." When he got to a stoplight he opened the middle console. He pulled out a bar of candy, presumably chocolate, and handed it to Dean. 

Dean inspected the candy bar. Running his hand along with the wrapper. “What- what is it?” He stuttered out.

“A chocolate bar edible.” Crowley said plainly. “ you seem so stressed so I thought you could use it.”

“Crowley you know I don’t like the taste of weed.” Dean sighed. He went to hand it back.

“Settle down Squirrel, just take a bite before you make up your mind,” Crowley told. Dean begrudgingly unwrapped the chocolate and took a bite. Surprisingly it just tasted like chocolate.He looked at Crowley who laughed at his shocked expression.

“Pretty good right?” Crowley laughed. Dean nodded. He broke off the rest of the row and ate it happily.

”Might want to slow down there, just because it doesn’t taste like weed doesn’t mean there’s none in there. In fact, it’s quite a lot so you’ll only wanna do a row or two at most.” Crowley stated. Dean nodded and rolled up the end of the wrapped he had opened. He licked his lips and sat back in the chair as the got closer to his house. “Oh yeah, I never have them on an empty stomach.” Crowley chuckled to himself. “Learned that the hard way”

Dean clenched his jaw and swallowed hard.

“Dean? Did you eat dinner?” Dean shook his head. “Ok, but you ate lunch, right?” He shook his head again. “Breakfast? At least you eat breakfast, right?” Deans slowly shook his head. Crowley paused before he cackled, “Don’t worry you’re not gonna die Squirrel, you’re just in for a big high.”

*****

Castiel sat and stewed on the couch. While I was only 10 o’clock the bar had pretty much cleared out after Dean and Alastair‘s fight. Or rather his, Dean and Alastair’s fight. I don’t understand why Dean was so pissed at him for standing up for him. Was that night what Dean had done for him the other night? Balthazar and Meg laughed on the couch next to him.

“Can you two stop already?!” He snarled. Meg and Balthazar looked at him then each other and laughed harder. They were too intoxicated and to be working on the project, or at least Meg was Balthazar had no intention of helping on this project.

“Oooh someone is a little angry today!” Meg giggled.

“I think it’s because he got rejected by his little omega.” Balthazar murmured. Castiel snarled and he started to giggle. “I knew it.”

“Aw, I’m sorry Cas, what happened?” Meg asked. She straightened up, smacking Balthazar on the shoulder so that he sat up too.

“Well I was working, and I see Alastair and Dean. They were getting in a heated conversation and suddenly Alastair got up and pulled Dean by his collar and started calling him pathetic and saying that he should be grateful that Alastair was even attracted to him.” Cas snarled.

Meg scowled. “I knew we shouldn’t have trusted that creep.” She hissed. Castiel nodded.

“Right?! Well, I did what any good friend would do and I made Alastair leave the bar, and now Deans mad at me!” Castiel growled. Meg gave her condolences but Balthazar seemed unconvinced.

“I sat bullshit, what’s the full story,” Balthazar said.

“Excuse you?!” Castiel snarled.

“Cas, just the other night I saw you and Dean cuddled up on the couch together, it’s obvious he likes you, you must have done something other than that to make him upset. Did you give off a certain scent or something? Did you do something more than what you’re leading on?” Balthazar asked. So Balthazar had come home that night. Castiel blushes and looked away.

“I-I mean I tackled Alastair to the floor to get him off of Dean… But I don’t remember anything about my scent...” Castiel answered as he tried to remember.

“Were you being territorial Cas?” Balthazar asked. _Territorial? Like, claiming Dean?_ Castiel panicked.

“NO!” Castiel stared quickly, too quickly for him to sound innocent.

“Cas... please tell me you didn’t do this just because Alastair was yelling at Dean.” Meg murmured.

“You don’t understand, something was wrong I could smell his fear! It wasn’t about marking or claiming Dean or that I felt like Alastair was a challenger for Dean! I could sense how scared Dean was and I just- I just wanted it to stop.” He murmured.

“So it wasn’t territorial, it was protective... I mean a little overly so, you didn’t have to choke him out, as much as he deserved it, but protective.” Meg explained. Cas nodded.

“I’m sure if you apologize and explain your thought process to him he’ll understand,” Balthazar said. “Get him something he likes- HEY SAMMY BOY!” Balthazar called. There were footsteps and Sam came down the stairs enough to speak normally to Balthazar. “Yeah?”

“What kind of shit does Dean like?” Balthazar asked.

“Uh... classic rock, burgers, sex, black coffee, and pie, he’s kinda simple.” Sam said. “ why are you trying to court him too?” He asked teasingly.

Meg choked on her beer that she was sipping and Balthazar laughed. “CASSIE IS GETTIN MARRIED?!” He squealed, teasing but embarrassing Castiel none the less. Sam shot Cas an apologetic look before running back upstairs. Castiel quickly decided to leave before they started asking questions.

He got in his car and drove to a nearby grocery store. He looked around, trying to decide which pie to get. He had a hopeful feeling about the pecan one and quickly picked it before going to check out. If he hurried maybe he could get to Benny’s restaurant and get beignets before it closed. He bought the pie and beer then sped his car over to Benny’s restaurant. He ran in and met with the women at the front, he put in a large order of benights to go. It only took a few minutes before his order was ready. He paid and gave the front desk women a gracious tip. He quickly drove over to Dean’s home and was a little shocked to see a car in the driveway. It wasn’t the impala though. Castiel snarled at the thought Alastair followed Dean home but settled quickly as he saw Dean’s friend Crowley walk out of the house laughing. He got in his car and drove off. 

Castiel wondered why Crowley was laughing. From what he learned from Dean Crowley didn’t laugh much, and he was only 28. Castiel exited his car grabbing the pie, beer, and beignets before quickly walked up to Dean’s front door stoop.

He knocked, trying to be quick before he could back out. He heard shuffling inside and quickly straightened. The door swung open and Dean stood there. Castiel had to clench his jaw to keep from gasping as he saw Dean standing there only in his underwear and an untied robe. He looked away before his mind wandered.

“Hiya Cas! What are you doing here?” Dean asked cheerily. He saw the beer pie and paper bag from Alligator’s Gumbo. “Is that for me?” He asked, he smiled and gasped excitedly. Castiel stared in complete bewilderment but nodded. "H-hello, Dean."

Dean took the beer and beignets and signaled for Castiel to follow him in, closing the door behind him. There was barely any lights on in the room, he had to wait for his eyes to adjust once he entered. Castiel watched Dean move through the house, he seemed almost euphoric. Dean looked back as he set the table. "Well? Are you gonna sit down or just stand there?" Dean chuckled.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, but can we talk? About what happened at the bar?" Castiel asked quietly. Dean stared, Castiel could see he was uncomfortable, a small bulge on the side of his head as he clenched his jaw. "No." He said defiantly. He sat down and put a plate in front of himself then one in front of the chair next to him, inviting Cas to take it.

Castiel slowly took the seat. Dean cut a slice of pie sloppily and offered it to Castiel, who shook his head. Dean nodded silently and put the slice on his plate, but not well, it was half slipped off and he had to readjust it to fit on his plate. He handed the bag of beignets to Castiel, who had to catch it before it fell off the table. Dean seemed strangely uncoordinated. Dean grabbed a beer and opened it quickly before taking a sip. He smiled. "Awesome," he snickered. He gulped down a mouthful before putting his beer down and happily beginning to eat his slice of pie. 

"Dean," Castiel said. Dean sighed. "Cas, please. I'm not in the mood." Dean snarled. He at his slice of pie ravenously. Even in the dark, his pupils seemed irregularly large. The sclera of his eye was red and pink. Castiel slowly put the pieces together."Dean-...Dean are you high?"

"Eheh,... just a little bit." He smiled. He looked at Castiel. "Was it that obvious?" Castiel tilted his head. 

"You had the signs. It wasn't hard to tell." Cas said calmly. He tapped a finger against the table. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Cas I said I didn't want to talk about it." Dean sighed.

"You're not talking, I am. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared you when I attacked Alastair. I wasn't-" he sighed "It's going to be hard to explain, but I wasn't trying to claim you, I-I smelled your fear and, it's like, something came over me." Castiel shrunk down slightly as he remembered it. The smell of fear was so strong it ran through his whole body. It flipped a switch and made Castiel feel things he hadn't felt before. He felt like he was failing Dean, that he was bad the longer he didn't step int. That he needed to act fast to protect him or he'd fail Dean completely. Dean scented him.

"I can tell you're being honest. Felt it, but had to scent to be sure." Dean murmured unsurely. Castiel could feel it, Dean's anxiety rising, deep in his gut. He wanted to hold him close, try to make the omega feel safe. That's all he wanted. Unfortunately, he also knew that trying that would only scare him further. Dean finished his slice of pie before he looked at Cas again. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I want you to have the first pick," Castiel said simply. "You're hungry, and I won't let you go hungry." 

"H-how did you know I was-?" Dean asked. Cas froze. How did he know? How could he tell Dean hadn't eaten yet today? He swallowed hard and shook his head. "Symptom of being high. Hunger," he stated blankly. He looked at Dean. He didn't understand it when, but when he was near him... he got him. Understood him. Castiel looked away before he could think further. I _'m being ridiculous._

"Your scent scared me, in the bar, I've never felt that intense of someone wanting to protect me. I thought... I thought you just wanted to own me." He sighed, he tapped his fingers against the table. "I know you're not like that, but I've not had the best experiences with alphas."

"I'd imagine," Castiel replied comfortingly. He pushed the bag of beignets towards Dean. "Now, eat," Castiel told. Dean cocked an eyebrow at him, "please," Castiel continued with a chuckling. Dean smirked and took the bag. "Who'da thought an omega like me would get a Novack alpha to bend to my will." He smiled proudly. Castiel rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile back.

____________________

Dean and Castiel laughed on the couch. Dean had come down from his high but they were both, intoxicated, to say the least. Dean apparently had a lot of beer in his fridge, and as heavyweight as Castiel was, even he had limits. He laughed falling against the couch. 

"No ok, but then- then, shhh listen, Sammy leaped off the roof after me, in a little Batman costume- and- and," Dean wheezed, "he fell straight down into the dirt and landed on some rocks and holy shit he broke his arm so bad I could see where it was broken. I just sat there in shock trying to figure out what to do and not get in trouble. I tried to hide it but I was a kid so obviously, you know it got found out and I got my ass WHOOPED." Dean finished off, they both laughed until they were gasping for breath. Castiel sighed as his laughter died off, quickly wiping a tear from his eye

"Ugh, I can't believe you jumped off the roof." Castiel grinned. 

"I thought I could fly! I thought it was all in the suit!" Dean cackled. Castiel stared at Dean with a slight squint. He was so beautiful with his long lashes and almost delicate features. He was tall and muscular, Castiel didn't understand how Dean could still be single. Dean's green eyes flicked over to look back at him, soft and kind. _Perfect_.

Dean laid back on the couch with a sigh. “Oh, yeah I was a dumb kid.”

“Well, maybe, but I think everyone's dumb as a kid. At least your not a dumb adult right?” Castiel smiled. Dean raised an eyebrow. “Well, I don’t know about that.” Dean chuckled.

“Oh come now, your selling yourself short! I think your much smarter then you think.” Castiel smiled. Dean rolled his eyes. “Now you're just trying to butter me up. What did you do? Bust a tire on the pimpmobile?” Dean cackled. Castiel shoved him playfully. “Shush! My car isn’t that bad!”

“Oh, it’s most definitely _that_ bad.” Dean laughed. Castiel fake scowled.

“Well, at least I didn’t get high off chocolate.” Castiel teased. Dean went to fight but pursed his lips and fell back with a pout. “Crowley said it helped with anxiety.” He defended, still pouting.

“Well, did it?” Castiel asked. He tilted his head and stared as Dean thought.

“I mean, I felt more excited and happier so I guess, but it was like things were off-balance,” Dean said honestly.

“Yeah your coordination was off, it’s a common symptom. I thought it was funny.” Castiel chuckled.

"I gotta ask, and feel free to tell me to 'piss off' but why do you know so much about symptoms of being high?" Dean asked. Castiel inhaled sharply, he gritted his teeth and look away with an embarrassed chuckle.

"I- um- I decided to take a gap year before college, did a lot of... _stuff_." Castiel laughed dryly at the last part. ' _Stuff_ ' was a broad understatement.

"Oooh you know I took a gap year, then another, and another, and another." Dean started to chuckle. It took Castiel a second to catch before he chuckled, rolling his eyes at the dumb joke. "Wait, if you took a gap year, your only 22 right?" 

"Nah, graduated 18 but I have a July birthday so that year I turned 19," Castiel confirmed. "So took my gap, then three years later, 23." He explained. Dean nodded. "I see. Kinda cool! What exactly did you do in your gap year?" Dean asked, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Story for another time." Castiel dodged. Dean groaned but didn't push further. Dean was struggling to keep his eyes open at this point. Castiel smiled softly. “You're tired. Do you want to go to bed? I can leave.”

“Yeah I probably should go to bed, but um, I had fun and thank you for the pie and such.” He looked away before continuing. “And, I’m sorry, for getting super angry at you in the bar. I assumed the meaning behind your actions and I’m sorry.” Dean murmured. Castiel smiled softly, he got off the couch and offered in his hand.

“Consider yourself forgiven,” Castiel smiled widely. Dean grabbed his hand and Castiel pulled him up swiftly. Castiel did not consider the fact that he was drunk or rather how drunk he was. If he had he would have realized pulling someone up taller and heavier then you while you could barely stand steadily on your own is probably not the best idea.

Quickly he was falling back, his legs lifted by the ottoman. Dean tried to catch him but was quickly pulled down with him. Castiel sat on the ottoman but with Dean's weight still pushing back, he quickly was fall back again.

In an instant Castiel was at an angle, his waist held up on the ottoman, his shoulders, and head flat against the ground. Dean held himself above Castiel, one of his hands over Cas's shoulder and his elbow over the other. The rest of Dean's body lay on top of him, their legs intertwined and hips pressed together. Castiel wanted to scream from embarrassment. Dean swallowed hard, he wiggled nervously, both were completely shocked by the turn this had taken. Castiel let his gaze drop to Dean's lips. They were right there, tempting him. He clenched his jaw and looked away. _I shouldn't fantasize like that, it's not fair to Dean._ He thought self loathingly.

Castiel grunted as he tried to scoot away, only knocking Dean's hand out and having his elbow slam into Castiel's chest. "Cas, I'm on top, might be better to let me get up first?" Dean suggested, almost teasing. Dean scooted back, his legs untangling from Castiel's. Castiel held back a longing whimper as Dean's body rubbed against him. He bit his lip and quickly scooted away from Dean before his thoughts ran far off into the dirty side. 

"Sorry agh, sorry" Castiel croaked out trying to not scream or panic. He accidentally kicked Dean's thigh out from under him, pressing their hips together once again. "Ah sorry! I'm sorry." Castiel squeaked. Dean put his hand on Castiel's chest and quickly launching away from Castiel and getting on the other side of the ottoman. Cas finally got on the other side of the ottoman. Castiel and Dean's faces were beet red, shell shocked but what had just happened. The silence was broken when they made eye contact and started to laugh. 

"I cannot believe that just happened! Holy shit!" Dean wheezed. He ran a hand through his hair, his face still beet red and eyes wide. Castiel couldn't even make comprehensible sentences.

"God, I didn't realize how drunk we were," Dean said, shaking his head. He looked outside. "Oh shit, and you still gotta get home. You're not driving, I'm gonna tell you that right now. I will not let you drive drunk. Maybe you could get an uber?" Castiel didn't want to say it but he realized he'd have too.

"Not on this side of the neighborhood this late at night," Castiel said hesitantly. Dean just nodded in understanding. "It's fine, I could just sleep in my car."

"Or,..." Dean said trailing off, enrapturing Castiel in as he waited for Dean to continue. "Or you could just stay here for the night." Castiel looked at the couch. It looked comfortable enough to sleep on, plus it was just one night.

"Will, your father care if I'm here?" Castiel asked.

"Um, yeah, probably, but he doesn't have to know you're here," Dean said. He looked away quickly but Castiel stared expecting him to continue. "You can sleep in my room. You'd have to sleep on the floor, but I have pillows and blankets to spare. I mean unless you'd _rather_ sleep in your car, I can give you those things anyway and you can sleep out there, whatever makes you more comfortable." Dean offered quickly. Castiel gulped. Dean's room. He shook his head. "I think... I think I'll sleep in my car. I don't want to invade your space." Castiel mumbled half-heartedly.

"It wouldn't- you wouldn't be invading. I'm inviting you." Dean assured. "But- ahem, once again, I don't care, sleep in your car, or the floor, I don't care. You wouldn't hurt my feelings." He looked at Castiel then shook his head as a new thought came to him.

"I mean, there's also Sam's room but it smells like him and I know he marked in there during some of his ruts, and I know it's awkward for alphas to go on another alpha's territory, but if you want to sleep there you can. Whatever you prefer, like I said, I don't care.." He stated. Dean refused to make eye contact with him, Castiel smiled at the pink forming on his cheeks. He gave a small nod.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor, probably better than sleeping in my car, most definitely better than sleeping in Sam's room," Castiel admitted with a soothing chuckle.

Dean brightened, he got off the floor quickly leading the way. Castiel followed him slowly, giving Dean his space. He was entering Dean's room, any room is a special and private to any rank, but especially omegas. From what he could remember from health class, omegas considered it a safe place and a frequent nesting place. He needed to remain calm and cordial. He slowly waded in, observing the room and trying not to take to deep of a smell. He saw the mountain of pillows and blankets on Dean's bed, not made into any specific order. Dean grabbed some of his pillows and a blanket from the pile, quickly handing it to Castiel. 

"If it smells too much like omega tell me and I can light a candle or something but I take suppressants so I hope it's not too bad," Dean said. He went over to his dresser and grabbed a shirt before going to the bathroom and shutting the door. Castiel took off his sweatshirt and jeans. He quickly cuddled under the large blanket loaned to him and settled on the pillows. He heard the bathroom door open and saw the light disappear. The sound of rubbing fabric before the bedroom light shut off.

"Goodnight Cas," Dean said. Castiel smiled softly. He took a silent sniff of the room and melted in to complete and utter relaxation. "Goodnight, Dean."


	6. Another Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does his best to trust Castiel, even if he's forcing himself to do it at times.
> 
> Castiel thinks he's coming down with something.
> 
> Dean and Castiel go on their first official date.

Dean couldn't sleep. It was a mix of things, fear of the nightmares, feeling sick to his stomach, but worst of all, there was an alpha in his room. The fact that it was Castiel was comforting, but he was an alpha and this was his room. He liked Castiel, more than he admitted, he knew he had no bad intentions, just like he knew Benny and Crowley had no bad intentions, but he was still scared of them. Even if he didn't talk about it, even if he hated to admit it, Alastair messed with him in more ways then one. 

Dean sat up, he looked at Castiel who was curled up under the blanket he'd been given. He wanted to be next to him, to trust him the way his instincts told him too, but he couldn't. Dean shook his head as memories polluted his mind. Vomit rose, tickling his throat. He stalked to the bathroom silently. He took a deep breath as he sat on the floor.

His lungs felt constricted and tight like something was squeezing them and not letting them fill properly. He held his head, it felt like it was pulsating with pain. His back was tight and burning as well as his neck. He stripped off his shirt, laying flat on the bathroom floor, letting the cold wash away the burning pain. 

When he brought it up to doctors, they diagnosed it as some stupid crap called ' _somatic pain_.' Pain after an incident, worse some days not there the next. He sighed as cool came over his pain, numbing it to a point that the pain was barely there. He sighed in contempt, he shrugged his shoulders it now as warm as him. He sat up, running his hand to the back of his neck. The mark was healing, only the deep puncture wounds from Alastair's canines. He couldn't look at the mark anymore, if he did it'd destroy him. He was tired of feeling pathetic. Every time he looked, one thought came to his mind. _His fault._

He shuddered. He sat back on the bathroom floor. He covered his face with his hands as he brought his knees to his chest. He didn't know how long he stayed like that but the next thing to happen was that he smelled a scent. One of basil and wood. Cas' scent. He calmed, the scent washing over him. There was a knock on the door. 

"Dean?" Cas called out softly. He seemed nervous, slightly panicky.

"Uh, ahem, um yeah?" Dean asked. Trying to wipe the stinging tears from his eyes. He sniffled, trying to get Cas' scent again.

"Are you ok? I can sense your distress." Cas murmured. He heard Cas press himself against the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Dean said, clearing his throat. His voice sounded on the edge of breaking. He just hoped Cas wouldn't bring it up.

"Do you want me to leave?" Cas asked faintly. Dean perked up in a panic, he took a deep breath before he cried out in defiance.

"No, no you can stay, it's not you." It's me. He thought, he rolled his shoulders back, he grabbed a tissue as he stood up quickly wiping his eyes and nose. He took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door. Cas blinked as his eyes adjusted to the new light. 

"Are you sure your ok?" Cas asked. Dean sighed deeply. 

"Yes, Cas I'm fine, I just ate and drank a little too much thought I was gonna get sick, alright?" He smiled, his snarkiness and sass radiating off him. Cas looked up squinting, he sighed but smiled. "Ok, I'm sorry. I just got nervous." Cas hummed.

"Oh, you alphas and your need to protect omegas from everything. How adorable. Well unless you can do something for a stomach ache-" Dean chuckled teasingly but Cas stood straighter holding up a finger.

"Actually, if you have ginger-" Cas started to say but Dean cut him off with a laugh.

"Why the hell would I have ginger?" Dean asked with a chortle.

"I mean, I have ginger at home, I just assumed you would too. You can make tea with it and it's good for belly aches..." Cas paused before continuing. "And, hangovers."

"Ah, I see you speak from experience!" Dean snickered. Cas sneered and tilted his head side to side mockingly. "Mocking? Really? How dare you." Dean poked fun. Cas chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You know what else is good for hangovers? Bacon and eggs. I'll make breakfast, then you have to go, go it?" 

"Hey, I'm getting breakfast, I'll take what I can get." Cas chuckled. "Plus, I got classes soon."

"Well, then, I'll make your order to go." Dean teased.

Dean went to the kitchen quickly. He saw Castiel follow soon after him only now the alpha was wearing jeans. He grabbed his phone of the charge Dean lent him. Dean grabbed the eggs, bacon, and bread. If he was Cas food he was going to go all out. He dropped the bacon in the pan let it cook and sizzle as he put the bread in the toaster. It would only take a matter of minutes for breakfast to be done, maybe he and Cas could eat breakfast together.

He snarled as he blushed. Stupid, he has class, plus why would he want to eat with me? He set the bacon aside and quickly oiled a pan to cook the eggs in. “How do you like’em?”

“Huh?” Cas asked, looking up from his phone. Dean held back a stupid grin as his blue eyes shined.

“Your eggs? How do you like’em?” Dean clarified. Cas gave a curt nod in understanding.

“Over medium,” Cas said. He got up and quickly walked over into the kitchen. “Can I help at all?”

“Uh sure, go ahead and grab two plates from in there-“ Dean pointed to a large pantry, “and put a slice of toast on each and some bacon on each.”

Cas nodded and obediently started to do what Dean said. Dean had to admit, he was shocked. Alphas struggles taking orders, but taking orders from an omega? They’re usually all too prideful, hell even betas would struggle with that. Cas’ eggs were done first, Dean hurriedly loaded his plate, telling him to take a seat. Dean's eggs were done a minute later, he put his eggs on his plate and put his plate next to Cas.

“I’m going to make my self some coffee, do you want some?” Dean asked. Cas nodded and got up.

“I’d love one, um, real quick- where’s the silverware?” Cas asked. Dean sighed and grit his teeth in embarrassment.

“I don’t- ahem we don’t have any- it’s just the plastic ones in the pantry,” Dean said hesitantly. Cas paused but nodded heading back to the pantry. Dean watched him move as coffee brewed into the pot.

The alpha appeared in the pantry and held out the mixed box of plastic utensils and Dean nodded as he chuckled. Cas put the utensils on the table and looked around. “Milk's in the fridge and sugars in the pantry if you want those for your coffee,” Dean suggested.

Cas ‘ah’ed and gave a quick nod, going to the fridge, then the pantry. Dean poured their cups of coffee and brought them over to where the sat. Their breakfasts still hot, but cool enough to eat. Dean wasn’t usually this happy in the morning. He was usually pissed because of a lack of sleep, but it didn’t seem to apply here. He was just happy Cas was here. Just happy to not be alone.

*****

Castiel left after breakfast. The cool September air sending chills up his spine. He looked at Dean’s drive-way. The impala wasn’t there. Dean’s father wasn’t home yet. It concerned him but he quickly decided that Dean was fine on his own. He got into his car started to drive back to town. He’d pass his house on the way to school and be able to pick up his school supplies and get to class on time.

He felt happy, a reasonless euphoric kind of happiness. He smiled softly as his body relaxed the more he thought about Dean.

____________________

It was now early October. The Halloween spirit was exploding from every corner of tow. Castiel had been able to see Dean almost every day over the last several days. They of course only teased and bantered but it was enough to keep Castiel going until he saw Dean again. If he would be honest seeing Dean was something that he was getting addicted too. Bobby kept telling Dean off but Dean would just come back thirty minutes later. Castiel was good at multitasking so he didn’t fall behind on orders, intact Dean had him be able to be more confident with his drink making and he was making more tips from it.

Alastair hadn’t shown his face once. Good. Castiel didn’t know if he could control himself if he saw Alastair. He promised himself that he would try to stop being overly protective of Dean, but if he smelled that scent of fear... he shook his head. No. I’m not a wild animal, I can control myself.

Since yesterday, he’d been so easily irritated. He almost physically fought Sam over the last banana this morning. He had a headache, he’d make sure to go to the doctor over the weekend.

“Hello, Cassie!” Dean snickered teasingly. Castiel narrowed his eye but couldn’t help but smile. His headache lessened s

“Can I help you, Dean?”

“You can actually. I am free tomorrow, and I was wondering if you are too?” Dean leaned himself against the bar, out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean’s shoulders do a small shimmy of anticipation. Castiel couldn’t help but tease.

“Oh you know what, I got some schoolwork to do, I don’t know.” Castiel had to bite his lip to hide his smile.

“Oh,” Dean said, unable to hide his disappointment. The small scent of rejection filled the air.

“I mean, we’d have to go to the Alligator’s Gumbo or something, make it worth my while,” Castiel interjected quickly. He gave Dean a small smirk.

“You are nothing but a big tease, Castiel Novak!” Dean cackled. He grinned, showing off his teeth as Castiel turned to him.

“Is that a yes?” Castiel asked.

“I asked you on a date first- don’t you dare try to turn this so you can ask me out you cowardly alpha!” Dean laughed, sneering playfully.

“I think that’s a yes.” Castiel refused to make eye contact with the omega or he'd bust out laughing. 

“Damn right it’s a yes, but I’m still pissed about it!”

“You still said yes, so I’ll take what I can get.” Castiel smiled proudly at Dean who rolled his eyes and went back to his table. Castiel served the customer his Manhattan. “Here you go, sir, one Manhattan”

“Thanks. Gotta ask, you always let your beta talk to you that way?” The alpha male asked. Castiel scoffed and looked up.

“ _My beta_? Oh, he’s not mine, he’s just a guy I like.” Castiel said, trying his best not to snarl and growl. He had to be nice to the customers.

“Still, you gotta put them in their place before you make it get serious. Just a tip, you don't want them making a fool of you in front of other alphas do you?” The guy asked with a cocky chuckle, he took his Manhattan and walked away. Castiel snarled and growled deeply.

“Take a break,” Bobby told. Castiel gave a curt nod, took off his apron, and went outside. It was so loud, drunk people scream sang off-key to popular pop songs and some people were having loud conversations about parties to go to on Halloween. He was getting angrier and angrier the longer he sat there. He heard someone approach and turned, ready to fight.

“Easy there, tiger, just came out for a smoke.” Dean chuckled he had a cigarette in his mouth but it wasn’t lit yet. He got the lighter from his pocket and lit it, taking a deep drag on it before exhaling. “It’s lout out here, there’s a park behind the bar- well more of a field- want to go out there?”

“Please-“ Castiel motioned for Dean to lead the way. Dean noticeably stiffened as they went down the alleyway, casting occasional glimpses back at him. He smiled to try and soothe the large omega but it seemed to make him shiver slightly.

Castiel felt guilty, it must have been because he stayed in his room. He knew that was a bad idea, an omegas room is a safe place and he must have ruined that for Dean. Not to mention he bothered Dean in his own bathroom. He cursed himself. Stupid alpha instincts! I’m making me think he was in danger!

Castiel bumped into Dean lightly, he backed up quickly. “Oh, sorry-“

“Ah- no you're fine! Ahem,” Dean gestured to the open field. “We called it Singers’ field but technically it’s just an open plot. Imagination galore,” Dean chuckled.

“Hm, I see, and during these imagination games what were you?” Castiel asked slyly.

“Knight mostly, Charlie was our queen, but when I babysat for the kids in my neighborhood and Jo, I was usually a dragon or some monster or beast,”

 _A beast? The only beast Dean is a sexy bea-_. Castiel shook his head before the thought finished. _What the hell kind of thought was that_?! He must be delirious, that had to be it. He cleared his throat. "You are quite a big guy, so they're not far off." Castiel mentally palmed his face. _Oh my god, oh my god! The guy in the bar was wrong, I don't need Dean to make a fool out of myself! I seem to being it just fine on my own!_

"You see me as a beast? Huh, I'll take that as a compliment!" Dean snickered. Castiel sighed in relief. He needed to sit down. His head was getting mixed, to dense with thoughts. _Was it always this hot?_

Dean looked at him. "Tired Cas? Do you want to sit?" 

Castiel nodded, he all but collapsed to sit on the field. Dean sat next to him smiling smugly.

"Drinking on the job?" Dean teased. Castiel rolled his eyes. 

"I wish, you wouldn't believe the ass butts I meet," Castiel growled. He perked up when he heard Dean cackle so hard he choked.

" _Ass butts?!_ "

Castiel blinked slowly as he rethought what he said. _D-did he actually say ass butts? Was he drunk?! No, this was familiar, he wasn't drunk. Shit, he couldn't think clearly._ He started to chuckle, not being able to stop. 

"Did you steal my chocolate Cas? Is that it? You high?" Dean reached out and touched his cheek, running his thumb to pull down Castiel's eyelid. Before Castiel knew it he had opened his mouth and nipped at Dean's calloused palm. Dean flinched as he realized what was going on. "Shit, you're going into a rut, um ok! Cas, c'mon I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home, Dean. I just want you." He whimpered. "I know you probably don't want me, but I thought you should know that I'm sorry- I didn't mean to scare you if I ever did. I know I intruded on you safe space, but I never had malicious intent I swear it." Castiel crawled forward. Dean's cigarette fell to the dirty, the ember dying slowly. Dean scooted back slightly. "I would never intentionally hurt you, Dean," Castiel whispered. Dean had stopped moving at this point. He looked scared, but he slowly brought his hands to the back of Castiel's head.

"I know, You aren't the problem, Cas. You never have been," Dean breathed. Castiel lightly kissed his cheek before looking at Dean, silently asking if he could go farther. Dean nodded slightly, his breath hitching. His scent flowed past the scent blockers, sweetness and smoke. Fear was mixed evenly with arousal and Castiel had to wonder. _If it wasn't me, then who? Who hurt you, Dean Winchester?_

He felt Dean's lips brush his lightly and the thought faded. Dean tasted like nicotine and ' _El Sol_ ' but there was a hint of chocolate, just barely there. His instincts told him to dominate, push Dean flat back to the dirt and make out with him, but that wouldn't fly. Not with Dean. He brought his hand to the back of Dean's head, cradling it and running his hand through it. Soft and short. Castiel cracked open his eyes to see Dean pausing, hesitating to kiss him again. The scent of fear became more pungent.

"Do you want to stop?" Castiel asked. Dean hesitantly nodded. It hurt, it felt like rejection and it made Castiel's side cramp but he tried his best to ignore it. He got to kiss Dean, that's what mattered. "You taste nice."

"Tha-thank you?" Dean whimpered out, trying to chuckle but it came out as a sob.

"Dean?" Castiel asked. He quickly came closer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just give me a second ok?" Dean rasped, leaning away from him. Castiel backed up as Dean sighed, he was breathing raspily, like he had been punch. He took a few deep breaths. Castiel's alpha was panicking, switching from wanting to cry out and run towards Dean to comfort him, to wanting to run far away to hide how hurt he is by the rejection and how panicked that he's making Dean break down. He isn't the reason is scared of alpha's but he did cause this panic attack. Not to mention, his rut is making it hard to think clearly about anything other than sex. "I'm ok," Dean wept as he continued breathing, trying to calm down.

"No your not, it's ok to not be ok!" Castiel whimpered, he finally decided on what to do. "Do you want me to get Bobby?"

"No! No, please don't- please don't let him see me like this. It's bad enough you are," Dean lamented. Castiel whined, he crawled forward.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Castiel whimpered. He had to do something. Something to help Dean.

"No tricks? This isn't you just trying to get in my pants?" Dean laughed, sniffling as he wiped at his eyes with his knuckles.

"No tricks. I would never do that to you," Castiel promised. He wouldn't lie, he did want to get in Dean's pants but he wanted Dean to want him, and he would never rape anyone. Especially not the omega he was falling more and more in love with every time he talked to him. He growled as another cramp hit him, but he hid it well. He walked next to Dean, leading him to his 'pimp-mobile' as Dean always called it.

"I should be taking care of you, not crying, I'm sorr-," 

"Dean, please stop, you don't need to worry about me. I'll worry about me for now, I've dealt with these since I was 14, right now let me worry about you," Castiel said, he didn't mean to use his alpha voice, but he did. It wasn't a growl but it wasn't sweet and kind like Dean deserved. Dean stared at him but nodded slowly.

They drove not talking at all, the songs on the radio broke the silence but not the tension. Dean occasionally sniffled but tried to hide it. Castiel kept the windows rolled down but his scent was strong. He tried to hide his arousal the best he could.

Castiel couldn’t have been more embarrassed by tonight’s events. He whimpered silently as he felt his knot form. He refused to look at Dean, hoping he would do the same for him. When they got to Dean’s house Dean opened the car door immediately about to jump out but he froze. He waited then growled in frustration. He quickly turned around, kissed Castiel on the cheek.

“I’m sorry, Cas” he murmured before quickly leaping out of the car.

____________________

Castiel laid back on his bed. Every orifice of his body dripped with sweat as he came down from yet another orgasm. This rut was unbelievably hard, almost as bad as his first one when he presented, maybe worse. He didn’t understand it, but he had a deep longing- a need if you must, for Dean. He had crushes but it wasn’t ever like this. He wasn’t this desperate, he was never this needy to just be near someone let alone have them like this.

He snarled as he rethought his actions over the night. He was a fool to think he could kiss Dean and make all his fear and panic go away. He wanted him to be happy and to trust him, he knew Dean was trying to trust, but he couldn’t. His alpha felt powerful, felt weak. He wanted to protect him but he had already failed.

He growled, quickly looking at his clock before he threw a fit, 4 am. No way was anyone up. He’d have to call out of classes for another day. Heats and ruts were treated like sick days, an absence, and given the school work online. It was actually quite nice although, Castiel did wish that they weren’t so sexualized. It disgusted him how much society was willing to take a natural thing and make it an invitation for sex.

He sighed, maybe he could grab a shower before another wave hit, or if it did, at least he’d be in the shower. Yeah- no, he shared it with other people, better to do a quick in and out.

He growled as he rose from his bed, his stomach was sticky with cum and sweat, his hand was cramped painfully as he tried to stretch the tenseness out of his body. He looked around his room searching for anything, anything he could wear so that he wasn’t running in the nude. He groaned in embarrassment, no one was awake and he could just move quickly.

Castiel clumsily ran to the bathroom, shutting the door quickly but quietly. He hopped in the shower before the water could even heat up, letting the cold water cool down his hot and tense body. He shivered under it, moving swiftly and dousing his body in body wash. Once he was done he quickly shut off the water, giving his shoulders a roll. The cold seemed to work wonders for his cramping, but it did not kill off his rut, unfortunately.

He wrapped a towel around himself, grabbing an extra towel for his next ' _session_.' He had not been able to do that when he got home. He was completely out of it when he got home, sweating and panting like a teenager, he barely made it to his room. Dean kissing him so softly and whispering to him. It had sent him over. Only after his masturbation session did he start to think about all of Dean’s actions and everything said, did he regret his own actions. He walked to his bedroom, before closing the door he smell checked the air and instantly wrinkled his nose.

He sped walked back to the bathroom, grabbed the air freshener, and sprayed his room. He’d have to wash his sheet after his rut was finished, for now, he’d just have to deal with the dirty bedsheets.

He still was in shock at all his feelings. He even wanted to mark his room. He hadn’t wanted to do that since his presentation rut. It was like he was presenting again, _but that's impossible, unless..._

 _No, no,_ Castiel thought. N _o way. True mates were rare, and if Dean and I were true mates they’d know by now! Wouldn’t we?_

 _What if what happened to Dean messed up his omegas senses?_ _Then that messes me up in return?_ _No, no this was ridiculous!_ _True mates were nothing but an excuse for arranged marriages and bad romcoms._ Castiel snarled.

He sat on his bed, putting his head in his hand. He could feel the next wave coming but he didn’t want it- he hated it. He hated all of it. He hated being an alpha.

*****

Dean was growing nervous, about two things actually. One, that his damage finally drove Cas away, and two, his father hadn’t been home in a few days.

Usually, he got some message, some sign his dad was alive, but so far, nothing. The shop was easy enough to run, actually easier now that he didn’t have to make sure his dad wasn’t embezzling money. Still, it was strange not having his dad around. He could play music and dance while he fixed cars but still, this was a certain freedom and feeling he wasn’t used to. He was less stressed but at what cost? Was his dad dead in a ditch? He had no idea and that was worse.

Not to mention, Cas hadn’t texted him back for the past few days. Dean knew he pretty much cock teased Cas, he didn’t actively think that but he had to of been. Cas was too kind and patient for a damaged omega like him. Cas was too good, he didn’t deserve to be made to wait until Dean was better. Dean sighed, he took a break, pulling the cigarettes from his back pocket and putting the filter instantly in between his lips. He took a long inhale of the cigarette once it was lit. Letting the smoke and nicotine wash onto his taste buds as well as fill his lung. As he took his third drag he choked at the sound of his phone ringing. It was the ringtone he set for Cas.

He stomped out his cigarette and ran to pick up his phone.

“Ahem, uh, hello?” Dean said. There was a slight pause.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, his voice its usual roughness but sounding a bit more tire. Dean guessed it was his rut but he better than to ask. “Um, I know you're probably busy, but could we possibly, talk?”

 _This was it, this is where he ends everything._ Dean thought hopelessly. “Uh, sure go ahead!”

“Actually I was hoping to take you out, I did technically stand you up.”

“Oh, that wasn’t your fault! I mean I’m happy to go on a date with you, an official one at least but don’t feel like you have to do it.” Dean sighed. He sounded like a dumb ass. Well, that was unfair, he was a dumb ass, he sounded like a basic omega from.

“Great! Um, can I meet you at _Alligators Gumbo_? At, round 5:45-6?” Cas offered hesitantly. Dean happily agreed, he would be happy to do that. It might end with him with one less friend but, at least he'd get to see him again. Even if it was for the last time.

____________________

Dean buttoned his top button. He stared at himself in the mirror, he growled and undid the top button and pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants. He growled, he hated this, he was so anxious and so terrified that he was going to lose Cas but also knowing the alpha deserved better. He shook his head. _This isn't about me, come on,_ Dean thought. 

He took two scent-blockers and sprayed strong beta-scent cologne. It completely drowned out his omega scent. Good.

He left the house, walking quickly to Benny's restaurant as the sunset. His heart raced and he felt his stomach twist. He swallowed hard as he got to the front doors of the restaurant, hesitating for only a second before walking in. He scented, finding Cas' scent immediately. He followed it to Cas who was sitting at a table for two alone. Cas looked around saw Dean, he smiled widely. Dean took the seat across from him.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said, he looked Dean up and down slowly. 

"Hello, Cas, are you, um, feeling _better_?" Dean asked awkwardly, he gave a chuckle and cleared his throat. _Why are my hands so sweaty? Why is this so hard?!_

"Um, yeah, yeah lot better. I'm sorry for freaking you out," Cas murmured. He looked away from Dean and hunched his shoulders.

"What? No, don't feel bad, it's my issues. I enjoyed it's just..." Dean tapped his foot, he looked at Cas, who was patiently waiting for Dean to continue. "I have... issues, Cas. I want to be honest with you, so if you were just looking for someone easy to hook-up with, I can't be that."

"Well, good because that's not what I am looking for. I don't want something short and quick, I..." Cas paused, hesitating. "This is going to sound cheesy and desperate but I just want to be with you, Dean."

Dean smiled softly. "I like, but gonna warn you, I'm not going to be doing that stupid rom-com ' _disobedient omega turned obedient_ ' bullshit," Dean chuckled, the tension releasing from the air. He sipped at his drink.

"So you are saying you are disobedient?" Cas smirked. Dean choked and covered his mouth as he coughed. Cas panicked and offered him a napkin as he chuckled. "Are you ok? Dean, Dean do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine," he said between coughs. Cas couldn't tell if his face was red because of his choking or because he was embarrassed by the people now staring at him. "Oh hod, don't ever joke like that again!"

"I thought it was funny," Cas smiled proudly. Dean stared at him.

"Your evil," Dean hissed dramatically. Cas giggled, they talked, ordered. It was a good date. A time period where they both forgot about their issues for a while and let go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel works with Dean on his and Meg's website. 
> 
> Dean meets up with an old friend and finds his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter chapter than usual, long week.

Castiel reopened the page and smiled. There was only the banner with some basic organization and a "Help" button to, well, help. This wasn't supposed to be super well programed and advanced, just simple with easy teaching videos. More videos could be purchased through a membership. Castiel wondered what the first videos could be, just to make sure the uploading system was working. He remembered the time he wanted to ask Dean and then also remembered the crippling embarrassment that he had caused himself the last time he went there. He didn't want to go there if John was there, he might pass out. One the other hand, he needed Dean's help.

Castiel: Hey Dean- um I need your help with something, can you help?

 _Great_. Castiel thought, _Now how the hell do you ask 'is your dad home?' without it coming off like I want sex_. He panicked. _Yeah no there's no way to ask that question innocently when you're 23 and openly crushing on the person._

Dean: Depends, what you need?

Castiel: To take a video.

Dean: Well I really hope this video isn't for what I think, course I could have sworn we just talked about this.

Castiel squeaked in panic. He sighed as he realized Dean was messing with him.

Castiel: Haha, very funny Dean. No, I meant I am still setting up LearnFast and I was wondering if I could take videos of you fixing the car and doing a DIY thing.

Dean: Ah, well, yeah, I mean today is kinda some routine fixes on a car, replacing a tire and checking their oil so, its pretty simple. 

Castiel swallowed hard, he typed out the question and sent it before he could reconsider.

Castiel: Is your dad there?

Dean: No, still gone, why?

Castiel's chest tightened. _How the hell do I explain this?_ He groaned and fell flat on his bed. He sighed and rubbed his temples as if it would help make some solid excuse. He typed out the message hesitantly, deleted it typed out again, then went to delete it but hit send. "NO!" exclaimed Castiel.

Castiel: It's just better hanging out with just you.

Great, welp, I'm about to be blocked. Good job Castiel, you blew it! Castiel thought. He was ready to completely crawl under his covers when his phone dinged. Castiel hesitantly looked over at it.

Dean: Aw, you got a crush on me!

Castiel sighed in relief and smiled softly. He smirked and shook his head, he chuckled.

Castiel: Or maybe I'm just using you to get this project done! You never know.

Dean: Well I must say if that's the case your one efficient worker.

Castiel smiled, he got his keys and started to head over to the auto shop. Dean was waiting for him in the first garage, his green eyes shimmered as a mischievous smile crossed his face. "Was starting to think you weren't coming." Dean chuckled.

"Are you saying you were waiting up for me?" Castiel smirked. Dean froze, his face growing shocked but his smile never leaving. He stuttered for a bit before making an excuse to back away from the conversation. 

"So, why do you have to do this project anyway?" Dean asked.

"Well, we were supposed to make a project on an innovative business idea, work out the economics worked, and the people who worked there would be. Since we did a website idea we have to actually make the business instead of just a plan. So, I thought, might as well go above and beyond and upload the first few videos." Castiel explained. Dean seemed impressed and it filled Castiel with a prideful pleasure. 

"So, its an educational DIY kinda thing?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded excitedly. "Couldn't you have filmed you making drinks? You know, the ones you make for a job." Castiel froze and felt his face flush. He looked at Dean thinking quick.

"Oh but then I wouldn't get to watch you work." Castiel almost purred. Dean was left stuttering and flushed. Castiel smirked, he liked seeing Dean get flustered, it was one of the most adorable things he did. 

"Ahem, well uh," he stepped back and backed into the large red tool bench. "We should-" his voice squeaked like a pubescent teenager. He cleared his throat and stood tall again. "We should get the recording," Dean said quickly before walking away to grab a tire off the large rack and a strange long wrench. Castiel started the camera and recorded as Dean walked him through, or rather the soon to be audience through how to replace a tire, every time he looked back he smiled at Castiel before continuing. He recapped the last, what dean said was a ‘ lug nut' and smiled proudly. 

"That was a lot simpler then I thought," Castiel said when he stopped the recording.

Dean shrugged slightly, "I mean yeah, it's really never as difficult as it seems, but I may be biased. I have been doing this since I was like sixteen." A hint of pride behind his voice

They recorded Dean checking and changing the oil, which resulted in Dean's hands getting their usual oil-stained black and brown. Castiel smiled as he looked over the videos, slightly spinning back and forth in the old blur office chair as Dean washed his hands. He loved seeing Dean's smile. It was intoxicating. He was intoxicating. Dean's entire presence was intoxicating, addicting, and anyone or anything that has made Dean this scared of alphas, it made his alpha side go rapid with anger. He wanted to attack whoever hurt Dean like this.

He looked over at Dean who smiled sweetly at him. He needed to let that anger go. Dean's trauma wasn't something to figure out, it wasn't a mystery that needed solving. It is something he has to be told, and he would never imagine forcing Dean to tell him. He smiled and stared at Dean, even when Dean wasn't facing him. Letting his eyes analyze every little detail he could analyze. The shirt covered his torso but Castiel could tell it had to be toned and muscular from the times he’d been able to touch Dean. He almost screeched as he saw Dean turn to face him and had to try and act normal and that he wasn’t completely staring at Dean.

Castiel stared at Dean who went from smiling to growing concerned. "Cas? You ok?"

"Uh, y-yeah, yeah just fine." Castiel smiled and Dean tilted his head. 

"If your gonna lie, you should at least try to be believable." Dean jabbed, he came closer and crouched to Castiel's height. Castiel brought his head back quickly swallowing his desires are he stared into Dean's eyes. "You wanna try again?" Dean smirked.

Castiel let his eyes drop to Dean's lips. It was unfair to put them right there, tempting him like the apple in the garden. Plump and perfect, he wondered what they'd feel like against his neck. He inched forward, bringing his fingers under Dean's chin. Dean's eyes widened. Castiel inched forward, more and more, and before their lips touched he asked softly. "Can I kiss you?"

Dean's eyes softened, he looked at Castiel then looked away. Castiel started to back away, not letting his feeling of rejection flutter into his scent. Something quickly, almost panickly, gripped his wrist, he froze cold. Before he could react he felt Dean's lips on his and he quickly slipped onto the floor in front of Dean. He felt slowly Dean wrap a hand around the back of his neck, keeping their lips forced together. He felt Dean's tongue slip hesitantly into his mouth. Everything he did was slow but definitive. Scared but invested. Castiel felt something deep in his gut. Dean pulled away for a second to breathe but Castiel quickly pulled him back, putting his hands beside Dean's hips, pulling himself closer.

Dean seemed to be startled by Castiel’s swift confident movements.Dean pulled away, and for the few seconds he was gone Castiel was panicking, worried he had messed up again, that he was scaring Dean away with his alpha's need for control. He needed to suffocate it, if he kept doing this he’d scare Dean away for good. He started to back away from him, ready to apologize when his collar was grabbed. He looked up to meet Dean's narrowed eyes, not angry but focused. He pressed their lips together once again- they fit perfectly together. So perfectly that it felt like this was made to happen. Castiel felt the warmth from his gut spread upwards, washing over him like water over rocks. He broke from the kiss and scented Dean deeply, burrowing his head into Dean's neck. Dean bit his ear before kissing it lightly. It was so much but so right. Castiel felt like he was melting into Dean and Dean into him. Unlike with his rut, this wasn’t about sex, and this wasn’t about trying to claim Dean as Dean feared, all he wanted was Dean to be with him. Not to have Dean, just to be with him. And if he wanted that, he needed to stop himself before he makes Dean feel forced to do something.

“We should stop.” He said, hissing slightly as Dean kissed his cheek. Dean wasn’t stopping. “Dean I don’t want you to feel forced to do something, you can stop if you-“ he broke off into a startled groan as Dean bit the nape of his neck.

“You’ve been very patient, the least I can do is this,” said Dean, his voice soft and sweet. Castiel felt fingers go under his shirt, racing quickly up to his back. Goosebumps spread along his body as a shiver passed through him.

“You don’t owe me anything- don’t-“ he quickly sucked in a breath as Dean lightly pulled at the hairs on the back of his neck.“Tell me you're ok with this.”

Dean pulled away. He clasped both sides of Castiel's face with his hands. “I am ok with kissing.” He smiled softly, slightly mocking Castiel's concern but appreciating it.

Castiel eagerly grabbed Deans fave and pulled him into a kiss. He felt Dean's tongue slip into his mouth, his heart racing he did the same. Small grunts and smacking of lips sounded through the shop. Castiel wanted Dean to lead, wanted Dean to set the boundaries. Kissing was as far as Dean was going, which was completely fine with Castiel.

Almost seconds after Dean had lowered his body to press against his in a comforting embrace- Dean’s phone rang.Castiel growled, earning him laughter and a quick peck on the cheek from Dean. “Settle down Cas, everything is fine.”

Dean reached up and grabbed his phone. His eyes bulged as he looked at the caller ID. “Shit.”

He quickly scooted back and slid to answer. “Dad, hey, where the hell are you?”

Castiel felt his face pale.

Mumbled talking came on the other side. “Ok, ok, I’ll-I’ll be there soon-“ He hung up and looked at Castiel apologetically. Castiel’s jaw tightened as he ground his teeth ever so slightly. He swallowed his pride. “Uh yeah um I can drive you home-“

“I don’t think that’s a good idea- I’ll um- I’ll call you- ok?”

Castiel forced his mouth shut. He gave a small nod and got up. He grabbed his phone and quickly walked out letting Dean lock the door behind him. He headed out towards his car fiddling with the keys. He let his scent bathe in shame. _I can drive you home? Jesus Castiel! Why don’t you just say ‘hey I know you don’t trust alphas because they nonstop harass you and all but why don’t you get in my car that totally doesn’t look like it belongs to a complete pervert!’ By god- I'm so dumb!_

There came a tap on his shoulder and he turned. He panicked when he saw Dean before he could speak Dean’s lips were on his. He couldn’t return it before Dean pulled away.

“We...” He held Castiel’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, “can continue this another time?”

Castiel gave a bewildered nod. Dean happily smiled and gave Castiel’s hand a quick squeeze before walking off.

*****

Dean felt awful. He loved everything that just happened, he liked Cas so much. He wanted to give him what he deserved, but the second Castiel started pushing him back. Doing what he does by nature, dominating, Dean felt scared. Scared that he was in the alley, about to bent over against his will and marked again. No matter how much he wanted Castiel, every time he tried to have him, he remembered Alastair. He knew Cas wasn't Alastair, he knew that well. It didn't matter though. They say to face your fears but they never tell you how terrifying it is. 

Dean was good at facing his fears though. He once feared that he'd present as an omega. That happened. He once feared he would be raped. That _happened_. He faced his fears before, and it made everything so much harder, it made everything seem so much darker and that much more hopeless, but with Cas. It was hopeful. He was facing his fears for someone other than himself now. He owed it to Cas to try.

As he walked down the sidewalk he started to light a cigarette when he saw a skinny darker-skinned girl climbing out of Claire’s window, half-dressed and carrying her clothes. She slid down the porch roof effortlessly and leaped, rolling into her land on the ground. She ran across the street, looking back at the house and not where she was going. Before Dean could move she slammed into him. They both started snarling and growling as the fell back and rolled up someone's yard. Dean slammed her to the dirt, his heart racing and body shaking.

"AH- Bitch get off-! Wait, Dean?!" the girl laughed. "Holy shit! Hey!" She smiled, still pinned to the dirt. Dean blinked as a familiar scent of Scabious and rain then laughed. Kaia. He babysat her too. She and Claire both lived in the neighborhood and they were best friends, even as kids.

"Kaia Nieves, son of a bitch! Well glad to see you're _doing good_!" He teased, finally letting her sit up. "So you and Claire huh?"

"Shut up," She laughed. 

"Sorry had to ask, you know, you sneaking out of house half-dressed and smelling like sex, _totally_ not a dead give away." Dean chuckle. Kaia rolled her eyes. 

"Shut up!" She squealed, her face going red. Dean stood up and helped Kaia to her feet.

"Calm down, I've known you two were going to be mates before you even presented. I'm pretty sure if true mates were a thing you two would be it." Dean smirked. Kaia tilted her head, giving him an incredulous look. 

"We are true mates... you don't believe in true mates?" She asked in astoundment. Dean looked away. "But- there's so much proof!"

"I'm not calling it **completely** fake, I'm just saying, it’s.... unlikely. But tell me if your so sure enlighten me. What makes you two true mates?" Dean asked, teasing but serious.

"I can't think enough about her. The longer I was with her, the more I wanted her. Every time I saw her walk towards me I imagined her walking down the aisle to me. God, and every time we kissed, it felt like it was made to happen. She calmed me just by being near me and I did the same for her. I was addicted to being in her presence. Every time she cried I felt it and then I felt like I needed to hurt whoever hurt her. What you just saw, that was me winning her back. After a fight. As you can see, went pretty well!" Kaia smirked deviously. Dean was in shock by the love in her voice. Everything she said was filled with emotion. She slipped on the sweater she was holding, finally getting something more on then a tank top and underwear. "I should probably go before Jody catches me, she's still a little mad at me from the fight Claire and I had, I'll win her back though. Not the same way as I did with Claire, but you know, cake or some shit."

"Huh, well, have fun. Although you might want to shower before you go over there win Jody's heart over. You smell like sex and Claire." Dean snickered. Kaia sniffed her sweatshirt. She smiled. "She smells so good doesn't she?" She smiled. 

"I don't know how to answer without pissing you off." He snickered. Kaia blushed and pursed her lips into a childish pout. "Shove it" She growled. She looked back at the house, Claire waved for her to leave. Kaia kissed her hand and sent it out to Claire before running off. Dean smirked and waved at Claire. She gave him the bird.

He continued down the sidewalk and smiled softly. That’s a love story, he got to watch it happen. He picked up the pace, rounding the corner and getting to his house shortly.

“Dad?” Dean called. His dad walked out from the kitchen- for once he didn’t look completely wasted. Not sober, he was never sober, but he at least only looked tipsy.

“Dean I-“ he sniffed and recoiled. Dean sniffed. _Son of a-_.

“Dad I can explain- I swear I wasn’t-“

“Look Dean I don’t care who you decided would make a great guy to screw your brains out tonight. All I came to say is I'm sorry.”

Dean’s eyes bulged. _What had his dad just said?_ He swallowed hard, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ve not been a great father over the years, but I’m going to make this ok again.”

"Oh, o-ok?" he blinked in awe maybe even a slight disgusted, by how kind his father was. Dean watched as his father headed back to his room and closed the door. Dean was finding it difficult to process, his father was never like that. _Maybe he's drunker then I thought._ Dean excused, he quickly headed to out to the porch. He lit the cigarette and took a deep drag on it. He sighed as he started to wonder how his dad would ' _make it up to him.'_

 _Couldn't be good, the last time he wanted to make something up to me was when he beat the shit outta me._ Dean shook his head, laughing in disbelief. And then he gave me a slice of cake to make up for it, not even pie. Yeah, maybe he'll give me a slice of pie this time! Or hell if I'm really lucky, a whole pie! Nah, that's too optimistic.

He was genuinely curious now, what in his father's drunk mind was a good way to make up for this. _A 'Sorry I blamed you for your assault' cake? Is that a thing? No, couldn't be. Dad would probably try to tell me it's a thing though, knowing him._

Dean took another drag, holding it before exhaling. He ran his hand through his hair. _Shit, maybe that's what I deserve. What the fuck was I thinking? 'Never walk home alone,' that's what I've always been taught, couldn't even do that._

He flicked the cigarette into the dirt and walked back in.


End file.
